Unvergessliche Weihnachten
by blubachat2
Summary: Harm und Mac verbringen eine wundervolle Nacht zusammen, aber es ist nicht pures Glück, das folgt.


Titel: Unvergessliche Weihnachten

Author: Aikaterini & Yvonne

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen nicht die Rechte an den Charakteren der TV-Show JAG! Wir leihen sie uns nur für diese kleine Story aus! Diese und das Konzept der Show gehören Donald P. Bellisario, CBS, Paramount etc.!

24. Dezember 2001

0118 Z-Zeit (20:18 EST)

JAG HQ

Falls Church/Virginia

"Ich glaube, ich bin bereit nach Hause zu gehen. Es ist zwar noch nicht so spät, aber ich bin etwas müde." Sagte Mac zu Harriet, die neben ihr stand.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, Ma'am? Es ist gerade erst halb neun." Fragte Harriet sie mit einem bittenden Blick.

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Aber wir werden uns ja am Mittwoch wieder sehen. Es tut mir wirklich leid so früh gehen zu müssen." Sobald sie dies gesagt hatte, kam Harm angeschlendert.

„Hey, Mac, wie geht's Ihnen? Sie sehen ein wenig erschöpft aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er sie mit besorgter Stimme.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Harm! Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur müde, da ich letzte Nacht gerade mal vier Stunden Schlaf hatte, und das war definitiv nicht genug. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen, um etwas Schlaf nachzuholen."

„Wirklich? Könnten sie eine Sekunde warten? Wissen Sie, Sturgis hat mich heute hergefahren, weil wir dachten, dass es günstiger wäre nur ein Auto zu benutzen. Ich werde ihm nur schnell sagen, dass ich jetzt schon gehe, damit er sich nicht wundert, wo ich abgeblieben bin."

„Und wie kommen Sie nach Hause, Sailor?" Zog ihn Mac auf. Sie war froh, dass Harriet, gleich nachdem Harm zu ihr kam, gegangen war oder sie hätten in den nächsten Tagen mit einigen Gerüchten klarkommen müssen.

„Ähm, ich dachte daran, dass Sie mich vielleicht nach Hause fahren könnten. Ich meine, ich bin auch schon ein wenig müde und Sturgis sieht so aus, als wenn er nicht so schnell gehen möchte, also habe ich auf Sie gezählt." Er lächelte sie zuckersüß an, was sie praktisch anbettelte ‚Ja' zu sagen.

„Okay, aber nur wenn Sie sich beherrschen können!" zog sie ihn auf.

„Ich werde es versuchen." Gab er zurück und begab sich auf die Suche nach Sturgis.

Mac suchte derweil nach Harriet und ging schnell zu ihr um sich bei ihr und Bud zu verabschieden. Nachdem das erledigt war, überlegt sie, ob sie zu jedem einzelnen im Büro gehen sollte, um sich zu verabschieden, überlegte es sich aber so schnell wie möglich wieder, da es viel zu lange dauern würde. Also suchte sie den ganzen Raum nach Harm ab und entdeckte ihn neben dem Admiral. Als wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete, drehte er sich um und winkte ihr leicht zu, was soviel wie ‚Ich bin gleich da' hieß. Sie lächelte und wartete geduldig.

Nach genau 2 Minuten und 17 Sekunden, stand Harm vor Mac, die nur amüsiert lächelte.

„Was? Warum grinsen Sie so?" Wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken."

„Können Sie mir auch sagen was?"

„Eigentlich nicht." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zu den Fahrstühlen, bis sie merkte, dass er ihr nicht folgte. „Hey, Sailor, kommen Sie oder nicht?"

„Wenn Sie mir sagen, warum Sie vorhin so gelächelt haben?"

„Hm, nein. Aber Sie können gerne hier bleiben, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Sie nach Hause fahre." Das traf ins Schwarze, und er lief ihr schnell hinterher.

0142 Z-Zeit (20:42 EST)

JAG HQ

„Wo ist Ihr Auto, Mac?" Fragte Harm sichtlich nervös. Er wusste nicht, warum er nervös war, aber er wusste genau, dass der Aufenthalt im Fahrstuhl die reinste Hölle für ihn war. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und war nervös wie ein Schuljunge zu seinem ersten Date, und er hatte noch nicht mal eine Idee warum!

„Sie stehen direkt davor, Harm!" Sie hatte erneut dieses amüsierte Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber Harm war zu beschämt um nach dessen Bedeutung zu fragen. „Okay, Harm. Wollen Sie fahren?"

„Ich? Also, warum sollte ich Ihre Corvette fahren wollen?" Fragte er sie mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Kommen Sie, Harm! Ich weiß, dass Sie es wollen. Sie mögen vielleicht eine neue Corvette haben, aber Sie könnten nie auf dem Beifahrersitz meiner Corvette sitzen. Das konnten Sie und werden Sie auch nie können!" Mac lächelte ihr schönstes Lächeln, das seine Knie noch weicher machte, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

„Sie haben Recht." Er nahm die Schlüssel, die sie ihm hinhielt und ging zur Fahrerseite um die Tür zu öffnen, als er plötzlich an seine guten Manieren dachte und wieder zur Beifahrerseite ging. Mac, die nicht wusste, was er vorhatte, beobachtete ihn nur neugierig. Als er die Tür für sie aufhielt, wusste sie was es war und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie geschmeidig ins Auto stieg. Harm ging wieder zur Fahrerseite und stieg in die Corvette. „Ich denke, ich fahre Sie nach Hause und nehme Ihr Auto danach mit zu mir. Auf diese Weise ist es für Sie sicherer. Wissen Sie, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie den langen Weg von meinem zu Ihrem Apartment alleine fahren." Bevor sie protestieren konnte, sagte er: „Ich weiß, meine Gegend ist nicht die Sicherste in DC, aber meine Corvette überlebte dort eine lange Zeit bis sie gestohlen wurde, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre diese eine Nacht überstehen wird! Ich kann Sie morgen früh abholen und wir können zusammen frühstücken, damit Sie dann Ihr Auto wieder bekommen können. Was sagen Sie dazu?"

„Zuerst wollte ich dagegen protestieren, aber Sie haben einige gute Argumente gebracht, also denke ich, dass es in Ordnung geht." Sie lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an.

"Ich weiß, meine Argumente sind immer die besten, schließlich bin ich ja auch Anwalt" sagte Harm.

Mac bemühte sich sehr nicht zu lachen.

Im Gerichtssaal war er ein Zauberer mit Worten, aber im richtigen Leben? Dort bestanden Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten zwischen ihnen beiden.

Mac erinnerte sich noch gut an Australien und zu welchen Problemen ihre Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten geführt hatten.

Traurig blickte sie auf ihre Hand, vor Monaten hatte sich an ihrem Finger noch ein Ring befunden, ein Verlobungsring.

So viele Nächte hatte sie in Mics Armen gelegen, gebetet das Harm als Retter in der Not kommen würde. Er würde seine Dress Whites tragen und sie fragen seine Frau zu werden.

Aber das war nur ein wunderschöner Traum gewesen und in der Nacht in der Harm abgestürzt war, war auch dieser Traum gestorben.

Sicher, nach dem Polterabend, nach seinem Crash war ihre Beziehung enger geworden, aber so richtig miteinander sprechen, das konnten sie nicht. Zumindest nicht über irhe Gefühle. Harm war noch nicht bereit loszulassen.

Mac wußte nicht wie lange sie noch warten konnte bis er endlich dazu bereit sein würde. Manchmal war sie es leid zu warten.

Harm bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte. Mac war plötzlich so ruhig geworden.

"Alles ok ninja-girl?" fragte er und legte seine Hand über ihre.

"Sicher" erwiderte Mac nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns.

"Ich schätze Weihnachten ist nicht die beste Zeit für uns, zuviele schlechte Erinnerungen" seufzte Harm.

"Yeah."

Mac drehte sich in ihrem Sitz und sah ihn an.

Jedes Jahr, eine Woche vor Heiligabend änderte sich seine Stimmung und aus Harm wurde Mister-Ich-Hasse-Weihnachten.

Mac wußte das er seinen Vater sehr vermißte und das er auch morgen wieder zur WALL gehen würde.

Ab und an hatte sie überlegt ob sie ihn nicht begleiten sollte. Aber es war sein Vater. Mac hatte kein Recht diesen speziellen Moment zwischen Vater und Sohn zu stören.

Außerhalb von Macs Apartment

"The Washington 2812"

Georgetown

"Wir sind zuhause."

"Was?"

"Wir stehen vor ihrem Apartment" wiederholte Harm.

"Danke fürs nach hause fahren."

"Danke das ich ihren Wagen fahren durfte."

"Kein Problem. Was halten sie davon" begann Mac brach aber mitten im Satz ab um das ganze noch einmal zu überdenken."Was halten sie von einem Kaffee? Man sagt ich koche einen sehr guten Kaffee" fuhr Mac dann fort.

"Ja ich weiß: richtige Marine Kaffee. Ein Kaffee der einen Menschen umbringen kann" meinte Harm lachen.

"Hey" Mac boxte ihm mit gespielter Wut in diese Seite.

"Ok ok, Ich würde gerne einen Kaffee mit ihnen trinken wollen" sagte Harm dann.

Er stieg aus dem Wagen und ging hinüber zur Beifahrerseite wo er die Tür für Mac öffnete.

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Es war glatt draußen und Harm wollte nicht das Mac stürzte.

Mac akzeptierte seine Hand, an jedem anderen Tag hätte sie nein gesagt, aber heute nicht, heute war alles irgendwie anders und sie wußte nicht wieso.

Es war so als würde ein elektrischer Schlag durch Macs Körper fahren, als sich ihre Hände berührten. Sie begann zu zittern.

"Lassen sie uns hineingehen" sagte er.

Mac nickte nur, sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihrer Stimme vertrauen konnte.

Macs Apartment

"The Washington 2812"

Georgetown

Nachdem Harm die Tür mit einem Klick geschlossen hatte wußte Mac sofort das dies etwas entgültiges hatte.

Mac war sich unsicher ob es wirklich das richtige gewesen war Harm auf einen Kaffee hineinzubitten. Langsam ging sie in die Küche.

"Wo wollen sie hin?"

"Kaffee kochen" antwortete Mac.

"Was halten sie von etwas Musik?"

"Gern" erwiderte Mac und in Gedanken fügte sie Es wird diese unerträgliche Stille beenden hinzu.

Einen Moment später ertönten die ersten Takte eines Weihnachtsliedes.

"Stille Nachte, heilige Nacht

Alles schläft

einsam wacht

nur das traute hochheilige Paar"

"Aufhören" schrie Mac und im gleichen Augenblick konnte Harm hören wie etwas scheppernd zu Boden viel.

Es war alles eins. Das Abschalten des Radios, das Eilen in die Küche, alles.

Mac war eine Kaffeetasse heruntergefallen und nun stand sie in der Küche und kämpfte gegen die Tränen und böse Erinnerungen.

Harm bemerkte das Mac kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch stand. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und versuchte ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln.

"Sarah, was ist los?" fragte er behutsam, darauf bedacht nicht noch mehr alte Wunde aufzubrechen.

"Diese Musik . . . . Weihnachten. . . . Mein Dad" stotterte Mac.

Mac brauchte nicht weiterzureden, Harm wußte auch so was sie meinte. Harm war sich schon vor einer Weile bewußt geworden, das die einzigen Kindheitserinnerungen die Mac hatte, die an einen schreienden und schlagenden Vater waren. Er hatte nur nie vermutet das ein einfaches Weihnachtslied alte Wunden wieder aufbrechen würde.

"Weinen sie ruhig. Sie sind sicher, Kleines. Niemand wird ihnen wehtun" flüsterte Harm ihr ins Ohr während er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich.

"Halten sie mich fest" bat Mac, sie war nicht mehr der tapfere Marine, sondern ein kleines Kind.

"Das werde ich, für immer und ewig" versprach Harm ih.

Mac hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und sag ihn an. Instinktiv streckte sie ihre Hand aus und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Harms Gesicht. Es schien so als hätte sie keine Kontrolle über sich und ihre Handlungen, als sie gedankenverloren mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar fuhr.

Harm strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht.

Sie ist so wunderschön, wie kann man ihr nur so wehtun?

Ihre Gescihter waren nur Milimeter voneinander entfernt. Harm senkte den Kopf noch etwas und küßte sie sanft. Mac wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sondern gab sich dem wunderbaren Gefühl hin.

Einige Augenblicke später unterbrach Harm den Kuss. „Wir sollten das nicht tun, Sarah."

„Ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich so richtig an." Antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, das tut es." Sagte er, Sein einziger Gedanke in diesem Moment war, ob er es jetzt wagen sollte, oder nicht. Er wollte wirklich diesen Kuss fortführen und vielleicht sogar noch weiter, aber er wusste nicht, was sie darüber dachte.

Ohne eine Warnung kam Mac näher und küsste ihn erneut. Alle seine Gedanken waren vergessen und er vertiefte den Kuss, ohne über die möglichen Folgen nachzudenken. Er wusste, dass dies nicht nur ein Kuss war, sondern der Anfang zu etwas Größerem, obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte was.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das woanders weitermachen?" Schlug Mac vor und schob ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Es war ein Risiko, aber eines das sie bereit war einzugehen.

„Das sollten wir." War Harms einzige Antwort. Er war noch nicht einmal in der Lage klar zu denken, also verlanget sie doch nicht von ihm in vollen Sätzen zu antworten, oder?

Sie begaben sich ins Schlafzimmer ohne mit dem Küssen aufzuhören. Endlich dort, halfen sie sich gegenseitig aus ihren Sachen und legten sich auf das Bett.

0923 Z-Zeit (04:23 EST)

Macs Apartment

Mac wachte schlagartig auf und wunderte sich, was sie um diese Zeit weckte. Als sie nach links sah, sah sie was, oder eher wer, es war. Harm lag dort und hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, und ab und zu bewegte er sich ein wenig. Sie war sich sicher, dass er träumte, wenn sie nur das Lächeln sah, aber es war auch möglich, dass dieses Lächeln noch von den Dingen war, die sie letzte Nacht getan haben. Hatte sie auch ein ähnliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen? Sie dachte an die letzte Nacht, als es sie plötzlich wie ein Schlag traf: Es war nie dazu gedacht für die Ewigkeit zu sein! Harm hatte nie eine längere Beziehung vorher gehabt, und der simple Grund dafür war, dass er nicht bereit war, sich an jemanden zu binden!

Mac dachte für ein paar Minuten darüber nach, als ihr ein weiterer Gedanke kam: Die ganzen Konsequenzen. Es würde schrecklich sein mit ihm zu arbeiten, und sie können nie wieder Freunde sein. Sie haben alles in einer einzigen Nacht zerstört! Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr Herz brechen würde. Nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern weil er Angst vor einer ernsthaften Beziehung hatte. Um all diesen Dingen vorzubeugen, musste sie von hier weg. Sie würde gehen und erkönnte ihr nie das Herz brechen. Sie könnte woanders ein neues Leben beginnen, ohne dass jemand über ihre Vergangenheit und alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren getan hatte, Bescheid wusste. All ihre Freunde waren hier, aber sie musste gehen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer, wo sie alle Dinge, die sie brauchen würde, in eine Tasche packte, die sie aus dem Regal neben der Dusche genommen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie leise sein musste, damit sie Harm nicht wecken würde, aber sie musste trotzdem schnell sein, oder er würde aufwachen, bevor sie weg war.

Die nächste Sache war, ihre Kleidung in einen Koffer zu tun. Das würde schwer sein, aber sie musste es schaffen.

Einige Minuten später, schloss sie den Koffer in ihrem Wohnzimmer und stand auf, um alle anderen Dinge zusammenzusuchen, die sie brauchen würde. Sie kontrollierte ihre innere Uhr und wusste, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Harm wird sicher in ein paar Minuten aufwachen, da sie schon seit etwa 20 Minuten selbst auf war, und er konnte sicherlich spüren, dass dort kein warmer Körper mehr neben ihm lag.

Nach einem letzten Blick durch ihr Apartment und zu Jingo, der vor dem Kamin lag, öffnete sie die Tür. Sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und sah zur Schlafzimmertür. Konnte es sein, dass er schon wach war? Nein, sie hätte ihn schon gehört. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie vergessen hatte Jingo zu füttern, als sie nach Hause kamen, aber sie konnte sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, das jetzt zu tun. ‚Harm würde es machen, sobald er aufwacht.' Versuchte Sie, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Dann verließ sie das Apartment und schloss die Tür mit einem letzten ‚Click'.

Nachdem alle ihre Sachen in ihre kleine Corvette gepackt waren, stieg sie in ihr Auto und fuhr davon. Sie wusste weder ihr Ziel, noch die Richtung, also fuhr sie in ihr Schicksal...

1030 ZULU (05:30 AM EST)

Mac's Apartment

In der Sekunde in der Harm erwachte wußte er sofort das er allein war. Mac lag nicht neben ihm. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich über die leere Hälfte im Bett. Sie war kalt. Mac mußte also schon eine ganze Weile wach sein.

Nachdem er sich im Bett aufgesetzt hatte sah er sich erst einmal im Raim um. Überall verstreut lagen ihre Kleider. Harm erinnerte sich an jede Kleinigkeit der vergangenen Nacht. Alle seine Träume waren wahrgeworden. Er hatte seine Sarah in den Armen gehalten, seitdem er sich in sie verliebt hatte hatte er davon geträumt und nachdem was in Australien passiert war, hatte er befürchtet das sein Traum wie eine Seifenblase geplatzt war.

Aber sein Traum war wahrgeworden.

Harm angelte nach seinen Boxershorts und zog sie an. Dann stand er auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Mac.

Aber er konnte sie nirgends finden. Weder in der Küche, im Bad, im Wohnzimmer, nirgends.

Vielleicht war Mac joggen, aber um diese unmenschliche Tageszeit?

Dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein, vorhin als er im Badezimemr gewesen war hatte er bemerkt das ihre Sachen verschwunden waren, sie war verschwunden.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Harm sich auf die Couch fallen.

"Wo bist du nur Sarah?"

Macs Vette

Interstate

Die ganze Zeit weinte Mac lautlose Tränen.

Endlich war ihr Traum wahr geworden und sie mußte ihn zurücklassen.

Aber sie hatte einen Schlußstrich unter die ganze Sache ziehen müssen bevor sie richtig angefangen hatte. Mac wollte nicht noch ein weiteres gebrochenes Herz, nicht nach allem was gewesen war.

Mac würde nichts vergessen, nicht die vergangene Nacht, die gemeinsame Vergangenheit, nicht einmal Australien.

Sie war sich bewußt das sie sich überlegen mußte wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie konnte nicht einfach ziellos durchs Land fahren. Sie brauchte ein Ziel, ein richtiges Ziel.

Ein paar Meilen zuvor war sie an einem Motelschild vorbeigefahren. Dort würde sie eine Pause einlegen und nach heute Nacht würde nichts mehr wie früher sein. Mac wußte das sie Harm nicht wiedersehen konnte und wollte.

Aber nein, das war ja nicht wahr. Es gab nichts was sie mehr wollte als ihn wiedersehen, aber das ging nicht.

Motel

Mac's room

Mac stand am Fenster und sah hinaus.

Sie war total in Gedanken versunken. Mac dachte über die Zukunft nach. Aber was für eine Zukunft? Zurück konnte sie nicht mehr. Nicht zu JAG, wo sie ihn jeden Tag sehen würde. Dies war nun eine der schwersten Entscheidungen die sie je zu fällen hatte. Aber verdammt noch mal, schließlich war sie ein Marine, sie konnte es.

Sie würde ihr Patent zurückgeben. Sie würde JAG und das Corps verlassen, für immer. Es gab kein Zurück. Sie würde auch aufhören Sarah Mackenzie zu sein.

Am heutigen Tag hörte Sarah Mackenzie auf zu existieren.

Mac ging hinüber zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Ihr kurzes dunkles Haar konnte wachsen, sie konnte es färben, vielleicht rot, aber nein, Harm hatte es immer gemocht sie wie es war.

STOP Sie mußte aufhören an Harm zu denken.

Mac brauchte einen neuen Namen, eine neue Identität.

"Hi, ich bin Sarah Mackenzie," sagte sie laut, schüttelte aber dann ihren Kopf "Hi ich bin Cat Mackenzie."

Das war auch nicht der richtige Name. Er paßte nicht so gut zu ihr wie Sarah es tat.

"O'Hara," murmelte Mac.

"Ich bin Cat, Catherine O'Hara. Ja das bin ich" sagte Mac voller Entschlossenheit.

Mac war immer noch irgendwie unsicher ob es wirklich das Richtige war was sie vor hatte. Aber andererseits war es die einzige Möglichkeit wieder glücklich zu werden.

Zwei Tage später

JAG HQ

1539 Z-Zeit (10:39 EST)

Harm ging in sein Büro und betete, dass heute niemand mit ihm reden würde. Es war schwer genug, dass Mac ihn verlassen hatte und er hatte keine Idee, wo sie sein könnte. Plötzlich versperrte ihm jemand die Sicht.

„Harm, du siehst schrecklich aus!" Sturgis Turner stand vor ihm und hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hoffe ich doch, denn dieses Jahr hatte ich ein schreckliches Weihnachtsfest." Ohne mehr zu sagen, drehte er sich um und ging in sein Büro. Er hoffte, dass ihn jeder für die nächsten paar Tage in Ruhe lassen würde, oder besser für die nächsten Monate oder Jahre, bis sie zu ihm zurück kam. Bevor er noch etwas anderes tun konnte, klopfte jemand an seine Tür.

„Herein!"

„Commander Rabb, der Admiral möchte Sie sofort sehen. Wissen Sie, wo ich Colonel Mackenzie finden kann?" Sagte Tiner in seinem unsicheren Ton.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo Sie sie finden können, aber wenn Sie sie finden, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir über ihren Aufenthaltsort Bescheid geben könnten!" Bellte Harm den armen Petty Officer an, der bei diesem Ton sichtlich zusammenzuckte. Tiner war daran gewöhnt, dass der Admiral ihn manchmal anbellte, aber nicht bei Harm.

Harm stand auf und ging in Richtung des Büros des Admirals, innerlich betend, dass er ihn nicht über Mac ausfragen würde. Als wenn er nicht wissen wollte, wo sie ist!

Er ging in das Büro, nachdem er die Antwort auf sein Klopfen erhalten hatte.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?" Harm stand vor dem Admiral.

„Ja, Commander, ich wollte Sie und Colonel Mackenzie wegen eines neuen Falles für Sie beide sehen. Ich sehe, dass der Colonel heute nicht zur Arbeit gekommen ist, also denke ich, dass ich Ihnen alle Einzelheiten erklären muss und Sie ihr diese später erklären können."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Sir." Antwortete Harm in einem traurigen Tonfall.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte der Admiral besorgt.

„Ja, ich meine, ich weiß es nicht, Sir." Sagte Harm wahrheitsgemäß. „Es ist nur so, dass ich sie gestern und heute nicht erreichen konnte, und als ich zu ihrem Apartment ging, waren die meisten ihrer Sachen verschwunden."

„Das ist ungewöhnlich. Wissen Sie, was passiert sein könnte, dass sie plötzlich verschwindet?"

„Nein, Sir." Harm wusste, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, zu erzählen, was zwei Tage zuvor passiert war. Also entschied er sich dafür, eine etwas abgewandelte Geschichte zu erzählen. Eigentlich erzählte er auf eine Weise die Wahrheit, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Mac gegangen ist.

„Ich denke, wir müssen warten, bis sie von sich aus zurückkommt. Nun, zu dem neuen Fall..."

Chicago

Macs Hotelzimmer

2104 Z-Zeit (16:04 EST)

Mac saß auf dem Bett und suchte in einer Zeitung nach einem Haus in Chicago. Sie hatte schon ein paar gute gefunden, aber die waren ziemlich teuer und sie konnte es sich nicht leisten. Sie wusste, dass sie ein Haus kaufen musste, anstatt sich ein Apartment zu mieten. Das würde über die Jahre viel teurer werden und sie wollte etwas von ihrem Geld sparen, also war der einzige Weg, ein Haus zu kaufen, dass nicht zu teuer und in guter Verfassung war.

Nach einigen Minuten entschied sie, dass sie das alles nicht alleine tun konnte. Sie brauchte die Hilfe von jemandem, aber wer konnte ihr jetzt helfen?

Es gab nur eine Person, die ihr helfen konnte, aber würde er dazu bereit sein? Sie hatte keine andere Wahl als es zu versuchen.

Sie nahm den Telefonhörer und wählte eine Nummer, die über die Jahre alltäglich geworden war. Als jemand abnahm, hörte sie angespannt und sagte dann: „Ich bin's, Mac. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Washington D.C.

Clayton Webb's place

Clayton Webb war überrascht Macs Stimme zu hören. Normalerweise war Rabb es der ihn anrief und um Hilfe bat. Es mußte schon etwas schlimmes passiert sein. Rabb mußte in großen Schwierigkeiten sein wenn Mac ihn anrief. Vermutlich hatte er wieder einen Russen getötet oder er verfolgte wieder eine heiße Spur auf der Suche nach seinem Vater.

"Was hat Rabb diesesmal angestellt" begann Webb aber als er Mac seufzen hörte begann er sich sorgen zu machen"Was ist los? Alles ok?"

"Nichts ist ok. Ich habe einen Haufen Probleme und brauche sie."

Clayton Webb war nun ziemlich beunruhigt. Das klang nicht nach dem tapferen Marine den er kannte.

"Mac, was ist los?"

"Zuersteinmal hören sie bitte auf mich Mac zu nennen. Von nun an heiße ich Catherine."

"Catherine?" Webb war äußerst überrascht.

"Wenn sie mir versprechen mir zu helfen erzähle ich ihnen alles."

"Ich werde ihnen helfen. Aber sagen sie mir das ich es nicht bereuen werde."

"Das werden sie nicht."

"OK, was ist los?" fragte er.

"Können sie nicht nach Chicago kommen? Ich würde ihnen das lieber persönlich erzählen" meinte Mac.

"Chicago?"

"Bitte ich brauche jemanden der mir hilft."

"Und warum nicht Rabb?"

"Das ist eine verdammt lange Geschichte. Und bitte sagen sie ihm nichts. Alles was mit mir zu tun hat muß ein Geheimnis bleiben" erklärte Mac.

"Ich bin gut wenn es darum geht Geheimnisse zu bewahren" antwortete Webb.

"Können sie heute noch kommen?"

"Sicher."

"Gut ich erwarte sie am Flughafen" mit diesen Worten beendete Mac das Gespräch.

Clayton Webb wunderte sich was wohl vorgefallen war.

Zuerst spielte er mit dem Gedanken Rabb anzurufen und ihn zu fragen. Aber dann fiel ihm sein Versprechen wieder ein. Er hatte versprochen Rabb nichts zu sagen. Er würde wohl bis heute abend warten müssen bis Mac ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen würde. Aber schon jetzt wußte er das es etwas mit Harmon Rabb junior zu tun haben mußte.

Chicago

Mac's Hotel room

0104 Zulu (08:04 PM EST)

Mac und Clayton Webb saßen in ihrem Hotelzimmer.

Gespannt lauschte er ihrer Geschichte.

"Weihnachten habe ich die wunderbarste Nacht meines Lebens verbracht. Es war so als wären alle meine Wünsche und Träume auf einmal wahrgeworden. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, es war wunderbar gewesen. Später habe ich aber gemerkt was ich für einen Fehler damit begangen habe. Harm ist kein Mensch der einen anderen lieben kann und ich wollte nicht noch ein weiteres gebrochenes Herz. Deswegen hatte ich beschlossen mein altes Leben zurückzulassen. Ich habe auch mein Patent zurückgegeben. Der Brief ist schon auf den Weg nach Washington. Ich habe ihn nach Seattle geschickt mit der Bitte ihn von dort an die richtige Adresse weiterzuleiten. Harm wird mich so nicht verfolgen können. Und auch mein Auto habe ich nicht hier sondern in Detroit verkauft. Ich will nichts mehr haben was mich an mein früheres Leben erinnert. Von heute an hört Sarah Mackenzie, Lieutenant Colonel, USMC auf zu existieren. Ich bin nun Catherine O'Hara, Anwältin. Und das ist der Punkt wo ich sie brauche. Clay, ich brauche eine neue Identität, ein Haus, einen Job - ein komplett neues Leben" erzählte Mac.

"Und das nur weil sie mit ihm geschlafen haben?" fassungslos sah Webb sie an.

"Es war nicht nur eine einfache Nacht. Es hat alles verändert."

Mac senkte den Blick.

Ja, es war eine wunderbare Nacht gewesen und sie bereute nichts, nicht wirklich. Es war das gewesen was sie immer gewollt hatte. Aber die Folgen dieser Nacht machten ihr große Angst. In dem Moment in dem sie Harms Kuß erwidert hatte hatte sie ihren besten Freund verloren und als sie in der Nacht aufgewacht war, hatte sie auch begriffen das sie ihren Kollegen verloren hatte und irgendwann würde sie dann ihren Geliebten verlieren. Deswegen hatte sie es beendet bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.

"Ich versteh es trotzdem nicht so richtig warum sie verschwinden wollen."

"Ich will nicht, aber ich muß" erwiderte Mac.

"Ich weiß das Rabb auf lauter gescheiterte Beziehungen zurückblicken kann aber"

"Nein Webb. Ich weiß was sie sagen wollen, aber das Risiko ist zu hoch. Bitte, ich brauche sie. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Dafür ist es zu spät" unterbrach Mac ihn bevor er weiterreden konnte.

Clayton sah sie an. Das war nicht der mutige Marine den er in all den Jahren gekannt und geschätzt hatte, vor ihm saß eine verletzliche junge Frau, schwerverliebt aber verdammt ängstlich.

"Sind sie sich wirklich sicher das es das ist was sie wollen?" fragte er noch einmal zur Sicherheit nach.

"Absolut."

"Ok Catherine oder soll ich sie lieber Cathy nennen?"

"Mir wäre es lieber wenn sie"

"Ok Cathy, dann sehen wir uns morgen" unterbrach Clay sie und stand auf.

"Wo wollen sie hin?" fragte Mac verblüfft.

"Ich werde in mein Hotel fahren. Ich habe ein Zimmer im Astoria. Wir beide sehen uns morgen wieder um Punkt 9."

"Sicher, aber weswegen?"

"Wir machen uns auf die Suche nach einem passendenen Haus für sie. Oh und Mac ehm Cathy, haben sie genug zu anziehen mit oder nur das was sie in aller Eile in ihren Koffer geworfen haben?"

"Nur das was in einen Koffer gepaßt hatte."

Bevor Clayton Webb etwas erwidern konnte klingelte sein Handy.

"Webb."

"Webb ich brauche sie" hörte er Harms Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Hallo Rabb, es ist schön ihre Stimme zu hören."

Mac wurde blaß als Webb seinen Namen erwähnte.

"Mac ist verschwunden."

"Verschwunden?"

"Ja verschwunden. Ich habe sie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen."

"Vielleicht besucht sie ja Chloe oder ihren Onkel" meinte Webb.

"Ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Ich muß sie finden. . . . Ich liebe sie doch."

"Momentan geht es nicht, ich bin bei einem Einsatz, aber wenn ich wieder zurück bin können wir uns noch mal utnerhalten" damit beendete Clayton Webb das Gespräch und drehte sich wieder zu Mac um. "Ich habe es ihnen versprochen. Ich werde weder Rabb noch sonstjemanden verraten wo sie sind. Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

"Danke. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Webb" meinte Mac und lächelte.

"Bis morgen dann" verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

Chicago

Macs Hotelzimmer

1359 Z-Zeit (08:59 EST)

„Ich komme gleich! Eine Sekunde!" Rief Mac vom Badezimmer aus und legte noch den letzten Rest Make-up auf. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel, entschied sie, dass sie gut und anders als sonst aussah. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie um Webb davor zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen, Clay. Sie sind sogar pünktlich!" Etwas, dass Harm nie konnte. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie wieder an ihn dachte, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Dies war etwas, dass ihn so liebenswürdig machte.

„Cathy?" Webb versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Entschuldigung, ich war einen Moment woanders. Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Ich habe nur gefragt, ob Sie bereit sind zu gehen."

„Oh, sicher. Lassen Sie uns auf Häuserjagd gehen." Sie lächelte ihn an, aber es war ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Das beste, was sie zurzeit tun konnte.

Sie traten aus dem Zimmer heraus und Mac schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hoffentlich würde sie heute ein neues Haus finden.

Macs Hotelzimmer

0029 Z-Zeit (19:29 EST)

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll, Clay!" Sagte Mac, als sie ihr Hotelzimmer betrat. „Dieses Haus ist wunderschön! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es wundervoll sein wird, darin zu leben."

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie dieses mochten, denn es war das letzte auf der Liste." Webb lächelte Mac zu, die leicht beschämt aussah.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat ein passendes Haus zu finden. I werde für den Rest meines Lebens für alles dankbar sein, was Sie für mich getan haben!" Versicherte sie ihm wahrheitsgetreu.

„Schon in Ordnung, Cathy. Nun, ich würde sagen, Sie sollten jetzt Ihren Koffer packen und dann können Sie in Ihr neues Zuhause ziehen. Sie müssen sich neue Möbel kaufen, aber Sie können einige Tage mit den Möbeln leben, die schon dort sind."

„Okay, geben Sie mir eine halbe Stunde und wir können gehen." Mac lächelte glücklich und ging um ihren Koffer zu packen.

„Denken Sie wirklich, Sie können das so schnell machen?" Webb schaute sie amüsiert an, während Mac durch das Zimmer eilte.

„Ja, ich denke, ich kann das. Nein, ich MUSS das so schnell machen. Je länger ich hier bin, desto größer ist die Gefahr, dass Harm mich findet, und das ist etwas, dass ich nicht möchte!" Mac sah leicht mitleiderregend aus, wie sie in der Mitte des Raumes stand, mit einigen Sachen in den Händen und einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, aber ich verspreche, dass ich alles tun werde, um dies geheim zu halten. Harm wird nie herausfinde, wo Sie sind, es sei denn, Sie sagen es ihm persönlich, wovon ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es nicht tun werden." Clay ging zum Fenster um nach draußen zu sehen. Es war schon dunkel und nur wenige Leute eilten die Straßen entlang. „Also, Cathy, was haben Sie an Weihnachten getan?"

„Ich war auf dem Weg nach Chicago. Das habe ich Ihnen schon erzählt." Mac warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie etwas getan haben, damit es für Sie so vorkam, wie Weihnachten, wie z.B. in die Kirche zu gehen."

„Nein, ich mag Weihnachten nicht so sehr. Es ist eine traurige Zeit für mich. Harm und ich ähnelten uns auf diese Weise sehr. Er hatte schreckliche Erinnerungen an Weihnachten, und ich hatte solche auch." Mac beendete diesen Satz mit einem Blick, der Webb sagte, er sollte das Thema so schnell wie möglich wechseln. Er wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte und versuchte ein besseres Thema zu finden, über das sie reden konnten.

„Und was sind Ihre Pläne für Silvester? Sie sind neu in der Stadt und Sie kennen niemanden hier, also werden Sie nichts zu tun haben."

„Nein, und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich Silvester nicht feiern. Ich denke, ich werde zu Hause sitzen und über einige Dinge nachdenken, oder ich werde versuchen einen neuen Job zu finden." Mac hatte ihren Koffer fertig gepackt und schloss den Deckel.

„Da Sie es erwähnen. Ich habe mit einigen Leuten gesprochen und einen Job für Sie gefunden." Webb hörte sich geheimnisvoll an, als er es sagte, aber Mac hatte keine Ahnung warum. „Möchten Sie einen anderen Job haben, als den im Sinne der Gerechtigkeit?"

„Ähm, nein. Warum?" Mac sah Webb verwirrt an.

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie Sie Anwältin bleiben können. Ich kann Ihnen nicht alle Einzelheiten erklären, aber Sie haben von nun an einen neuen Job, wenn Sie ihn haben möchten. Er ist in einer sehr guten Anwaltskanzlei."

„Meinen Sie das ernst? Mein Gott, Sie meinen das ernst! Wie haben Sie das gemacht? Oh, sagen Sie es mir nicht. Ich bin so...Ich weiß nicht...Ich finde noch nicht mal die Worte, Ihnen zu danken. Vielen Dank dafür, Clay! Ich schulde Ihnen etwas!" Mac schien zum ersten Mal, seit Webb sie hier in Chicago gesehen hat, glücklich zu sein.

„Kein Problem, Cathy. Das ist, was Freunde tun, um sich gegenseitig zu helfen." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich Freunde waren, aber nach allem, was Mac ihm über ihre derzeitige Situation erzählt hat, vermutete er, dass sie nahe daran waren, Freunde zu sein.

„Ja, dafür sind Freunde da." Sagte Mac mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck. Sie dachte wieder an Harm, obwohl sie es nicht wollte.

„Ich werde morgen früh hier sein, um Ihnen Ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz zu zeigen. Sagen wir 9:00 Uhr? Ist das okay oder brauchen Sie mehr Zeit, da Sie ja gerade erst eingezogen sind und noch einige Dinge aufräumen müssen."

„Nein, das ist okay. Je früher, desto besser. Okay, meine Taschen sind gepackt und ich bin bereit zu gehen." Mac nahm ihre Taschen und verließ das Zimmer, mit Webb direkt hinter sich, den Koffer in der Hand.

Macs neues Haus

0123 Z-Zeit (20:23 EST)

„Wo soll ich den Koffer hinstellen?" Fragte Webb, als er das Haus betreten hatte.

„Tun Sie ihn einfach dorthin, wo Sie gerade stehen. Ich werde ihn später woanders hin tun. Wissen Sie, dieses Haus hat zwei Schlafzimmer und ich muss mich entscheiden, welches ich nehme. Ich werde das zweite Schlafzimmer nie gebrauchen, aber es ist hier, also kann ich etwas anderes daraus machen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was, aber ich werde so schnell wie möglich auf etwas kommen." Sie lächelte Webb an und wollte noch etwas sagen, aber sie wusste nicht was. Sie wollte ihn so dringend darum bitten, Harm zu sagen, dass es ihr gut geht, seit sie von seinem Anruf die Nacht zuvor wusste, dass er besorgt war, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war, aber sie konnte es nicht riskieren.

„Also, ich werde Sie jetzt alleine lassen, und wir werden uns morgen früh wegen Ihres neuen Jobs sehen." Webb drehte sich um und trat auf die Stufen vor dem Gebäude. „Gute Nacht, Cathy."

„Gute Nacht, Clay. Und danke nochmals." Damit schloss Mac die Tür, nahm ihren Koffer und ging nach oben um alles fertig zu machen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag werden und sie brauchte dringend mehr Schlaf, als die Nacht davor, also konnte sie sich nicht um unwichtige Dinge kümmern, wie alles wegzupacken.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

0530 ZULU (00:30 AM EST)

Harm konnte auch in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Jedesmal wenn er die Augen schloß sah er Mac vor sich. Er konnte sie lächeln sehen, ihr Lachen hören.

Er vermißte sie so sehr das es schon wehtat.

Harm setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und wischte sich erst einmal die Tränen weg, dann nach er ein gerahmtes Bild von seinem Nachttisch.

Es war alles was ihm von seiner geliebten Sasrah geblieben war, ein Bild und lauter Erinnerungen.

"Sarah wo bist du? Warum hast du mir das angetan?"

Tränen fielen auf das Bild.

Harm beweinte seine sarah, die Frau die er um nichts mehr in der Welt liebte hatte ihn nach einer einzigen Nacht verlassen.

Es war zum herzergreifen, ein Liebender der einer verlorenen Liebe nachweinte.

Er wußte nicht was er falsches getan hatte. Er liebte sie doch nur.

Mac's neues Haus

Chicago

Zeitgleich

Mac konnte auch nicht schlafen.

Sie saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer und dachte über das vergangenen nach. Sie war an einem Punkt angelangt von dem es kein zurück mehr gab. Das war unmöglich. Harm würde ihr auch nie verzeihen das sie ihn verlassen hatte. Niemand würde ihr das je verzeihen.

Genau wie Harm im fernen Washington, weinte auch Mac um eine verlorene Liebe.

Mac's neues Haus

Chicago

1400 ZULU (09:00 AM EST)

Mac hatte in der Nacht auf der Couch geschlafen, wo sie nach zahlreichen Tränen in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen war.

Erst das Klopfen an der Haustür weckte sie.

Clayton Webb stand draußen. In einer Hand eine Plastiktüte, in der anderen zwei Becker Kaffee.

"Morgen Cathy. Ich dachte Kaffee wäre jetzt genau das richtige" meinte er als er die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen bemerkte.

"Das war auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee" sagte Mac und nahm ihm einen Becher ab.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Wohnzimmer, wo beide sich auf die Couch setzten.

"Ich habe ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie" meinte er und reichte ihr einen dicken Umschlag.

"Was ist das?" fragte Mac und besah sich den Umschlag.

"Paß, Führerschein, Geburtsurkunde, Abschlußzeugnis und alles was man noch für ein neues Leben als Catherine Patricia O'Hara braucht. Ich habe mir Patricia als zweiten Vornamen für sie einfallen lassen."

Mac betrachtete ihr neues Leben, das sie nun in der Hand hielt.

"Geboren am 17. Juni 1968 in Del Rio, Abschluß an der Texas State University, letzter Job bei Hogan & Myers L.L.P. in Detroit. Das ist wirklich ein bemerkenswertes Leben" meinte Mac.

"Für eine bemerkenswerte Frau. Cathy, es muß wirklich viel Mut zu dem gehören was sie tun."

"Ja."

JAG HQ

Admiral Chegwidden's office

Falls Church, Virginia

Zeitgleich

Als der Admiral an diesem Tag durch seine Post sah fiel ihm ein Brief von Mac in die Hände. Neugierig riß er ihn auf, er hoffte auf eine Nachricht von ihr, auf einen Hinweis wo sie sich aufhielt. Aber das was er da las hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Es tut mir leid was ich tun muß aber ich hatte eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Ich werde mein Patent zurückgeben und das Corps verlassen. Es war mir eine Ehre unter ihnen dienen zu dürfen. Sarah Mackenzie," las er laut.

Der Admiral atmete tief durch. Er mußte es allen Mitarbeitern sagen und was noch viel wichtiger war, er mußte es Harm sagen. Er wußte das es ihn am schwersten treffen würde, sie war sein bester Freund gewesen und nun war sie weg, gegangen. Mac hatte alles aufgegeben und der Admiral wußte nicht wieso sie das getan haben konnte.

Seufzend stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur täglichen Konferenz. Es war eine schwere Aufgabe die vor ihm lag und er fühlte sich nicht wie sonst wenn er zum Konferenzraum ging, eher so als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung.

Konferenzraum

Als der Admiral den Raum betrat waren alle schon dort und sahen ihn an.

Nachdem er Platz genommen hatte begann er ihnen die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen.

"Zu meinem Bedauern muß ich ihnen mitteilen das Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie ihr Patent zurückgegeben und das Corps verlassen hat" sagte er schließlich schweren Herzens.

"WAS?"

"Warum Sir?" fragend sah Bud ihn an.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe heute einen Brief erhalten in dem sie mir mitteilte das dies ihr Wunsch ist."

Harm wußte warum Mac es getan hatte. Sie konnte nicht mit den Ereignissen von Weihnachten leben. Für Mac war das ganze anscheinend nichts weiter als ein One-night-stand gewesen.

Harm kämpfte mit den Tränen als er realisierte das er alles verloren hatte.

In diesem Moment brach ihm das Herz.

Abrupt stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Er wollte nicht das man seine Tränen sah.

Vier Tage später

Corelli & Partners L.L.P.

1500 ZULU (10:00 AM EST)

Mac stand mit einem cremefarbenden Kostüm bekleidet in einem großen Konferenzraum in dem alle Augen auf ihr ruhten.

Clayton Webb hatte ihr diesen Job besorgt, genauso wie das Kostüm was sie trug.

"Meine Herrschaften, das ist Catherine O'Hara. Sie wird ab heute hier bei uns arbeiten. Früher hatte sie viele Jahre für ein kleines Anwaltsbüro in Detroit gearbeitet bevor sie zu uns stieß. Laßt uns ihr helfen einen Platz hier in unserer Mitte, in unserer Familie zu finden. Den wir sind keine Firma, wir sind eine Familie" sagte Mister Corelli als er Mac den anderen vorstellte.

Er erinnerte Mac sehr an den Admiral, auch er war ein netter alter Mann. Mac fühlte sich sofort zuhause. Dieser Ort erinnerte sie sehr an JAG. JAG; dort waren all ihre Freunde.

"Hi, Ich bin Darla, Darla Hanson. Kommen sie ich zeige ihnen ihr Büro," sagte eine junge rothaarige Frau zu Mac.

"Hallo Darla. Meine Freunde nennen mich Cathy," sagte Mac und lächelte, es war ein bitteres Lächeln. Sie hatte doch keine Freunde mehr, sie hatte ihre Freunde verlassen.

Mac's neues Büro.

"Und hier werden sie arbeiten" verkündete Darla.

Mac sah sich im Raum um, er war deutlich größer als ihr altes Büro bei JAG.

Sie stellte die Kiste mit ihren persönlichen Gegenständen ab und nahm einige gerahmte Bilder heraus.

Als sie Washington Hals über Kopf verlassen hatte hatte sie auch einige Fotos mitgenommen, Fotos aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Die meisten von ihnen konnte sie aber nicht öffentlich aufstellen.

Nur ein Kinderfoto das sie mit ihrem Onkel Matt zeigte und eines von Webb und ihr auf dem Natoball.

"Ihre Familie?"

"Die einzige die ich habe" erwiderte Mac.

"Na nun haben sie ja eine andere Familie" meinte Darla. Sie wußte nicht wie sehr sie Mac mit diesem Satz verletzte.

Mac hatte doch alles zurückgelassen, nach einer einzigen Nacht mit Harm. Ein zurück gab es für Mac nicht mehr, niemals. Sie war gezwungen mit einer Lüge zu leben, für immer.

Vier Wochen später

Macs Haus

1104 Z-Zeit (06:04 EST)

‚Das hier passiert nicht! Es ist nicht wahr" Es kann nicht wahr sein! Nun, okay, es kann wahr sein, aber sollte nicht passiert sein!' Macs Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Sie war am Ende und schockiert über die Neuigkeiten. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Stäbchen mit einem blauen Punkt darauf. Das hieß nur eins: Sie war schwanger. Sie hat es vermutet, als sie sich die letzten Wochen nicht wohl gefühlt hat, aber sie schob den Gedanken immer in den Hintergrund. Es durfte in ihrer derzeitigen Situation nicht passieren. Sie hat gerade einen neuen Job angefangen und alles lief gut. Die Gedanken an Harm waren nun schon seit einigen Wochen vergessen, aber sobald sie das Ergebnis des Schwangerschaftstests sah, musste sie wieder an ihn denken. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie sollte ihm sagen, dass er Vater wird, oder sollte sie es geheim halten? Ihr Verstand konnte keine wahre Lösung für dieses Problem finden. Sie wollte es ihm wirklich erzählen, aber sie hatte auch Angst davor. Was würde er dazu sagen? Würde er glücklich sein? Bevor alles so schwierig wurde, hätte sie gesagt ‚ja, er würde glücklich sein', aber jetzt war es anders. Er könnte wütend sein, dass sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gegangen ist, und sie konnte damit jetzt nicht umgehen. Eines Tages würde sie ihm von seinem Kind erzählen, aber nicht jetzt.

Sie tat den Test weg und stand auf, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Vielleicht war das Testergebnis falsch! Das passierte manchmal, und es war eine Möglichkeit, auf die sie sich verlassen musste. Der einzige Weg, wie sie rausfinden konnte, ob sie wirklich schwanger war, war zu einem Arzt zu gehen.

Mac ging zu einem Regal und nahm das Telefonbuch heraus. Sie blätterte es durch und fand die Nummer, nach der sie gesucht hatte. Sie nahm den Hörer ab, wählte die Nummer und wartete ungeduldig dass jemand abnahm.

„Dr. Sparks' Praxis. Guten Morgen. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte die nette Stimme einer jungen Frau sie.

Mac dankte Gott, dass sie einen Frauenarzt gefunden hatte, das sehr früh öffnete. Selbst wenn es nur ein Tag in der Woche war, für jeden, der bei den üblichen Sprechstunden arbeiten musste.

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Catherine O'Hara und ich muss Frau Doktor so schnell wie möglich sehen."

„Lassen Sie mich kurz in den Terminkalender sehen, Ms. O'Hara. Der nächste freie Termin ist diesen Nachmittag um 16:00 Uhr. Soll ich Sie für diesen Termin eintragen?" Die Sprechstundenhilfe schien sehr nett zu sein und Mac vergaß für einen Augenblick, weshalb sie anrief.

„Ja, das wäre nett. Ich werde da sein. Auf Wiedersehen." Mac legte den Hörer auf und seufzte. Das nächste würde sein, dort hinzugehen und die Wahrheit rauszufinden. Sie nahm ihre Schlüssel und verließ das Haus, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Es war noch etwas früh, aber da sie diesen Nachmittag den Termin hatte, musste sie sowieso früher Feierabend machen als üblich.

Sie seufzte erneut, stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr zur Arbeit.

Dr. Spark's Praxis

2058 Z-Zeit (15:58 EST)

Mac betrat die Praxis und ging zur Sprechstundenhilfe.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Catherine O'Hara. Ich hatte diesen Nachmittag einen Termin."

„Ja, Ms. O'Hara. Dr. Sparks erwartet Sie bereits. Sie können gleich reingehen. Es ist die Tür dort drüben." Sie zeigte nach links.

„Danke." Mac lächelte und ging zu der Tür, auf die die Sprechstundenhilfe gezeigt hatte. Sie war nervös. Das war es. Entweder waren es gute Neuigkeiten, oder, na ja, nicht so Gute. Aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches die guten Neuigkeiten waren: Dass sie schwanger war, oder nicht.

Sie klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!"

Mac öffnete die Tür und ging in das Sprechzimmer. Hinter einem Schreibtisch saß eine Frau um die 40, die sie anlächelte. „Sie müssen Ms. O'Hara sein."

„Ja, das stimmt." Mac lächelte zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf den Dr. Sparks zeigte.

„Also, was haben Sie auf dem Gewissen? Sie sehen ziemlich besorgt aus."

„Nun, ich denke, ich bin schwanger. Ich machte einen Test und er war positiv, aber ich dachte, dass ich zuerst einen Arzt zu Rate ziehen sollte." Mac blickte hinunter und machte den Eindruck einer verzweifelten Frau.

„Dann lassen Sie uns mal nachsehen, ob der Test Recht hatte."

Macs Auto

2152 Z-Zeit (16:52 EST)

Es stimmte, Sie würde ein Baby bekommen. Ihr Leben machte eine scharfe Biegung in eine Richtung, die für sie im Moment ziemlich kompliziert war, aber sie konnte das Vergangene nicht ändern. Sie wollte schon immer ein eigenes Baby haben, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen! Dr. Sparks hat Macs Bedenken gespürt und sie gefragt, ob sie eine Abtreibung wollte, aber das war etwas, das Mac nie tun könnte. Sie wollte dieses Baby so sehr, dass es schon weh tat. Sie konnte es schaffen. Sie würde das Baby bekommen und ihm oder ihr alles geben, was sie sich leisten konnte.

Jetzt brauchte sie jemanden, mit dem sie über diese neue Situation reden konnte, und wie sich ihr Leben von nun an verändern würde. Nur eine Person kam ihr in den Sinn: Clayton Webb.

Webbs Büro

2227 Z-Zeit (17:27 EST)

Webb nahm den Hörer nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab.

„Webb."

„Clay? Ich muss mit Ihnen über einige Dinge reden." Macs zitternde Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

„Cathy? Was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Webb machte sich Sorgen wegen Macs Anruf und den Ton in ihrer Stimme. Es war nicht die, an die er gewöhnt war. Sie klang verzweifelt.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht über das Telefon sagen. Könnten Sie bitter herkommen, damit wir persönlich sprechen können? Bitte, Clay, es ist wichtig!"

„Natürlich! Ich habe zurzeit nichts Wichtiges zu tun, also versuche ich den nächsten Flug zu bekommen. Ich rufe Sie an, sobald ich da bin." Während Webb mit Mac sprach, suchte er schon nach einer anderen Nummer, um die Flugtickets zu bekommen, damit er so schnell wie möglich in Chicago sein konnte.

„Danke, Clay. Ich weiß Ihre Hilfe wirklich zu schätzen."

„Ich rufe Sie später an, Cathy." Er unterbrach die Leitung und wählte eine andere Nummer um seine Tickets zu bekommen.

Sobald er die Tickets nach Chicago hatte, wählte er noch eine andere Nummer.

„Rabb." Eine leicht nervöse Stimme drang an sein Ohr, welche Webb etwas zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich kann Sie heute nicht treffen, Rabb. Etwas Wichtiges ist dazwischengekommen und ich muss die Stadt verlassen. Können wir unser Treffen verlegen?" Er hasste es Harm anzulügen, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, und er würde ihm sicherlich nie von Mac erzählen. Er hat ihr versprochen, alles geheim zu halten, und er ist ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht.

Harm seufzte und sagte: „Es ist in Ordnung, Webb. Ich weiß, dass Sie noch einen Job haben und der geht voraus. Wann werden Sie zurück sein?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich vermute in ein paar Tagen. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Tage."

„Okay. Könnten Sie mich dann anrufen? Wissen Sie, es ist mir wichtig, dass ich Sarah finde." Harm seufzte erneut. Es waren nun mehr als fünf Wochen, aber er versuchte noch immer sie zu finden.

„Ich weiß, Rabb. Glaub mir, ich weiß es." Er wollte Harm die Wahrheit sagen, aber er konnte nicht. Er fühlte sich schlecht deswegen. „Hören Sie, Ich werde Sie anrufen, sobald ich zurück bin." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, legte er auf und verließ sein Büro. Er musste schließlich ein Flugzeug bekommen.

Außerhalb von Macs Haus

Chicago

0100 ZULU (08:00 PM EST)

Mac hatte sehr beunruhigt geklungen als sie angerufen hatte. Instinktiv wußte Clayton Webb das etwas schmlimmes passiert sein mußte.

Mac hatte ihm für den Notfall einen Hausschlüssel gegeben, den er jetzt benutzte, denn es mußte sich um einen Notfall handeln wenn Mac ihn so verzweifelt anrief.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam sah er dort Mac nervös auf und ab tigern. Immer wieder strich sie sich seufzend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und murmelte unverständliche Worte.

Anscheinend hatte Mac nicht mitbekommen das er ins Zimmer gekommen war, das er überhaupt da war.

"Cathy?"

Mac drehte sich um als sie ihren Namen hörte und sah ihn an. Clayton Webb konnte sehen das sie geweint hatte.

"OH Clay" weinend warf sie sich in seine Arme.

Webb hielt sie einfach nur fest während sie weinte. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. Anscheinend mußte etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein, wenn Mac sich so verhielt.

Nach einer Weile sah sie ihn an.

"Ich kriege sein Kind" erklärte Mac einfach.

"Wessen?"

"Harm's baby. Ich bin schwanger" wiederholte Mac.

Clayton Webb konnte es gar nicht glauben was er da hörte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er Macs Worte realisierte.

"Du erwartest Harms Baby?"

"Ja."

"Ich muß mich erstmal setzten" meinte Webb.

Beide setzten sich auf die Couch.

Clayton Webb dachte für einen Moment nach. Nun hatten sie eine ganz neue Situation. Er mußte nun nichtmehr nur eine Frau verstecken, sondern auch ein Baby, Harms Baby. Wenn Harm jemals herausfinden würde, das er die Liebe seines Lebens und sein Kind versteckte, dann würde er mehr als nur eine gebrochene Nase aus der ganzen Situation davontragen.

Aber im Moment wußte er nicht mal ob Mac das Kind überhaupt wollte.

"Wie denkst du darüber? Ich meine das du sein Kind bekommst?"

"Es ist mein Baby nicht seins.

"Willst du es?"

"Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt" erwiderte Mac.

"Wirst du Harm sagen das er Vater wird?" erkundigte sich Clayton Webb.

"Dieses Baby wird die beste Mutter haben die ich sein kann. Mein Baby braucht keinen Vater in seinem oder ihrem Leben" antwortete Mac.

"Ok. Ich vermute du brauchst meien Hilfe."

"Ja."

"Es würde mich glücklich machen Teil des Lebens deines Babys zu sein" sagte Webb und lächelte.

Mac hatte ihn nie wirklich lächeln sehen. Gut, da waren schon ein paar Gelegenheiten gewesen an denen der Zinnmann gelächelt hatte, aber dieses Lächeln war ein ganz anderes.

"Ich will dich nicht als Ersatzvater für mein Baby. Ich möchte dich als Onkel, als Onkel Clay."

"Ich weiß. Baby O'Hara wird in mir einen wunderbaren Onkel haben. Cathy, ich verspreche dir, egal was passiert, ich werde immer für dein Baby und dich da sein" Clayton Webb nahm ihre Hand in seine.

14. Februar

Washington D.C.

0100 ZULU (09:00 PM EST)

Harm stand am Ufer des Potomac, ein Strauß roter Rosen in seiner Hand. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Vor 7 Wochen hatte Mac ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen verlassen, das hatte ihn total verändert. Er war nicht mehr der arrogante Ex-Flieger. Er war ein gebrochener Mann.

Es gab nichts mehr in seinem Leben das ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Er hatte den Sonnenschein in seinem Leben verloren.

Heute war Valentinstag.

Harm stand am Fluß und betrachtete die Sterne über sich am Himmel.

"Sarah, wo bist du? Ich liebe dich!"

Nun kamen ihm die drei kleinen Worte ganz leicht über die Lippen, aber es war niemand mehr da dem er das sagen konnte. Es war ein unerträglicher Schmerz in seinem Inneren, so als würde man ihm das Herz herausreißen. Am Tag als Mac ihn verlassen hatte hatte sein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen. Es fühlte sich an als wäre er tot, als stecke er in einem nicht enden wollenden Alptraum.

Clayton Webb war ihm auf seiner Suche nach Mac keine große Hilfe gewesen. Gut, sie hatten den Brief nach Seattle zurückverfolgen können, aber Mac war nie in Seattle gewesen.

Überall wo sie hätte hingehen können waren sie gewesen, aber Mac war nirgends gewesen. Es war als wäre Mac vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Harem betrachtete die Rosen in seiner Hand.

"Sarah, die sind für dich" sagte er und warf sie in den Potomac, in der Hoffnung sie würden Mac erreichen. Vielleicht würde sie ja zu ihm zurückkommen.

Mac's Haus

Chicago

Zwei Monate später

Mac bemerkte wie Webb ihr übers Haar strich als sie über der Toilette lehnte.

Ihre morgendliche Übelkeit war in den letzten Monaten schlimmer geworden. Im Moment war sie Mitter vierter Monat und man bemerkte schon etwas.

Webb war eine große Hilfe. Jede freie Minute verbrachte er bei ihr in Chicago, er hatte versprochen für sie da zu sein und wenn sie es wollte würde er auch bei der Geburt des Babys da sein. Mac wußte das sie ihn dabeihaben wollte.

Sie war ihm für seien Hilfe sehr dankbar.

Das einzige was Mac nicht wollte waren Geschichten über ihr altes Leben hören und das verstand er auch. Webb akzeptierte das Mac dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens zu ende bringen mußte um ihretwillen und wegen dem Baby.

Manchmal war es schon schwer für Webb zu lügen. Ja, für ihn, den Spion war es ein Problem zu lügen. In den letzten 4 Monaten hatte er Harm oft weinen sehen.

Eine Nacht war er sogar betrunken bei ihm vor der Tür aufgetaucht. Harm hatte um die verlorene Liebe in seinem Leben geweint und für einen kurzen Moment war Webb sich sicher gewesen das er nun Harm die Wahrheit sagen mußte, dann aber fiel ihm sein Versprechen wieder ein. Er durfte das Vertrauen das Mac in ihn hatte nicht zerstören.

Oktober 2002

Macs Haus

0102 Zulu (21:02 EST)

Mac saß auf ihrem Sofa und strich sich sanft über ihren dicken Bauch. Nur noch ein Monat. Einerseits war sie glücklich das Baby zu bekommen, aber andererseits war sie traurig. Traurig, dass ihr Baby ohne Vater aufwachsen würde.

Sobald sie das gedacht hatte, schob sie diese Gedanken beiseite und stand auf, um in die Küche zu gehen, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Als sie dort stand, sah sie eine Bewegung vor dem Haus und stand stocksteif da, aus Angst, es könne Harm sein. Aber er konnte sie nicht gefunden haben, oder? Webb hatte versprochen, dass er alles geheim halten würde, aber es gab noch die winzige Möglichkeit, dass Harm sie ohne Webbs Hilfe gefunden haben könnte. ‚Tief durchatmen und versuche logisch zu denken!' Versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Jedes Mal, wenn etwas passierte, dachte sie automatisch an Harm. Das musste aufhören oder sie würde irgendwann sicherlich durchdrehen.

Plötzlich läutete es an der Tür. Mac ging, um die Tür zu öffnen und sah sich einem lächelnden Webb gegenüber.

„Hey, Cathy! Tut mir leid dich um diese Zeit zu stören, aber ich bin gerade in Chicago angekommen und der Flug zurück geht in 3 1/2 Stunden, also musste ich so spät hier vorbeikommen." Entschuldigte sich Webb und warf einen Blick auf das Auto, das vor dem Haus stand.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Clay. Ich war noch wach und habe über ein paar Dinge nachgedacht. So, warum bist du denn für so eine kurze Dauer hier? Ein neuer Fall?" Mac ließ ihn herein und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer, mit Webb dicht hinter ihr.

„Nein, kein neuer Fall. Ich wollte dich nur sehen. Und da ist noch etwas anderes." Er stand vor dem Fenster und sah nach draußen. Mac konnte nicht anders und fühlte einen Schauer über ihren Rücken gehen. Was passierte hier?

„Was ist es dann? Du machst mir Angst, Clay!" Webb drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht einer sehr erschreckten Mac. So war es nicht geplant gewesen. Er musste etwas tun, damit sie ihre Angst vergessen würde. Er wusste, dass sie wieder an Harm dachte und dass dies eine ständige Angst in ihrem Leben war, dass er sie finden könnte. Er wusste allerdings nicht warum, aber er wusste, dass sie so schnell wie möglich darüber hinwegkommen musste, besonders für das Wohlbefinden des Babys.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Cathy! Kein Grund Angst zu haben. Ich habe nur etwas gesehen, während ich durch DC gefahren bin, und ich wusste, dass es perfekt für dich und dein Baby sei. Warte einen Moment und ich werde es aus dem Auto holen." Er verließ das Haus und ging zu seinem Auto. Mac folgte ihm nach draußen und beobachtete, wie er den Kofferraum öffnete- Er nahm eine große Box heraus und trug sie zum Haus.

„Was ist das, Clay?" Mac beäugte die Box misstrauisch und suchte nach einem Hinweis, was in ihr sein könnte.

„Das ist ein kleines Geschenk für dein Baby. Wie gesagt, ich wusste, dass es perfekt sei." Er lächelte und trug die Kiste in den zweiten Stock, wo er sie in dem Zimmer abstellte, in das Mac bisher alle Dinge fürs Baby gestellt hatte. Dies war das Zimmer für das Baby und das Geschenk gehörte in diesen Raum. „Möchtest du es öffnen oder soll ich es tun?"

„Mach nur. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich bücken kann, um es zu öffnen." Mac lächelte ihn an und beobachtete, wie er die Box öffnete.

Innen war eine wunderschöne weiße Babywiege mit kleinen Teddybären vorne drauf. Die Decke hatte ebenfalls kleine Teddybären und Ballons darauf und war größtenteils in hellblau gehalten.

„Clay, das ist wunderschön! Mein Gott, wo hast du solch eine schöne Wiege gefunden? Ich verstehe es nicht. Warum hast du sie für mein Baby gekauft?" Mac war den Tränen nahe.

„Es war ein kleiner Babyladen in DC. Die Wiege stand im Schaufenster des Ladens und ich musst es einfach für dich kaufen. Du hattest über die letzten Monate so viele Probleme, dass ich dachte, du könntest so etwas gut gebrauchen. Betrachte es einfach als Willkommensgeschenk für dein Baby." Webb begann die Wiege aus dem Karton zu nehmen, um sie aufzubauen. Er hatte vorher noch nie so etwas getan, aber er dachte sich, dass es nicht so schwer sein konnte.

„Vielen Dank, Clay! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Baby dir auch dankbar ist." Mac lächelte ihn an. „Aber warum blau? Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird. Selbst ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen Sohn bekommst. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl, das ich habe. Aber wenn es ein Mädchen wird, kannst du einfach eine andere Decke verwenden." Webb mühte sich ab, die Wiege aufzubauen, aber er wollte es unbedingt schaffen.

„Danke. Ich liebe diese Wiege jetzt schon so sehr." Mac setzte sich in den Stuhl, der schon in dem Raum stand und sah Webb dabei zu, wie er die Wiege aufbaute. Es war eine witzige Ansicht, und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu kichern. Webb sah nach oben und sah sie kichern, während er sich abmühte, die Wiege aufzubauen, sagte aber nichts. Er war einfach nur froh, dass sie lächelte und glücklicher zu sein schien, als zuvor.

20. Oktober 2002

Isabelles Café

2307 Z-Zeit (18:07 EST)

„Also, ist alles für die Ankunft des Babys vorbereitet?" Darla Hanson lächelte Mac glücklich an. Sie ist mit der Zeit eine enge Freundin von Mac geworden und Mac vertraute ihr in fast allem. Die einzigen Dinge, die sie ihr nie erzählte, war ihr Leben, bevor sie nach Chicago kam. Darla hat sie ein paar Mal gefragt, wer denn der Vater des Kindes sei und warum er nicht bei ihr war, aber Mac hatte sich eine Geschichte über einen Mann ausgedacht, der sie nie genug geliebt hat, und das Baby machte alles noch schlimmer. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Darla diese Geschichte glaubte, obwohl sie sehen konnte, dass sie es nicht tat. Aber das war nicht wichtig, solange Mac die wahre Geschichte geheim hielt und Darla nie danach fragen würde.

„Ja, das Zimmer ist fertig, die Kleidung ist vorhanden, die Windeln - alles." Mac lächelte auch und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Glas Wasser.

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass der Termin irgendwann Mitte Oktober sei?"

„Ja, das hat mir meine Ärztin gesagt. Wir haben jetzt Oktober und es sind nur noch ein paar Tage übrig, also denke ich, dass es bald so weit ist. Weißt du, ich habe Angst vor der Geburt. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jetzt kann. Es ist alles so neu für mich." Mac sah hinunter und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die nahe daran waren, zu fließen.

„Das ist ganz normal in deiner Situation. Du hast etwas neues in deinem Leben und das macht dir Angst, weil du nicht weißt, wie du damit umgehen sollst. Aber du wirst es schaffen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit, zu der du dein erstes Fahrrad bekommen hast und versucht hast damit zu fahren? Ich wette du bist die ersten paar Male hinuntergefallen, aber später funktionierte es ausgezeichnet!" Darla unterbrach ihren Wortschwall und sah Mac an, die sehr unglücklich aussah. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte sie sie an ihre Kindheit erinnert, die die schrecklichste Zeit ihres Lebens war. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Mac wollte ihr so sehr sagen, warum der kleinste Gedanke an ihre Kindheit wehtat, aber sie konnte nicht. „Nein, ich war nur für einen Moment woanders. Die letzten paar Monate waren schrecklich für mich, aber du hast mir sehr geholfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ohne dich geschafft hätte mein Leben wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich muss dir wirklich dafür danken."

„Kein Problem, Cathy. Ich bin deine Freundin, weißt du noch? Ich werde dir mit dem Baby und allem anderen helfen. Du hast doch auch noch andere Freunde, oder? Bitte sag mir, dass ich nicht deine einzige Freundin bin!" Darla sah nun genauso traurig wie Mac aus, und Mac musste fast darüber lachen. Da saßen sie - zwei Frauen in einem Café, so dreinschauend, als wenn jemand gestorben wäre, aber über Babys reden.

„Ich habe einen anderen Freund, aber nicht mehr als euch beide. Er half mir hier in Chicago unterzukommen und er besucht mich ab und zu."

„Also, ist er nur ein Freund oder mehr?" Darla lächelte Mac verschmitzt an.

„Er ist nur ein Freund, aber ein enger Freund, nicht mehr." Mac dachte wieder an Harm und fragte sich, was er wohl gerade tat, war er noch immer auf der suche nach ihr oder hatte er es aufgegeben und hat eine neue Freundin? Sie wusste, dass es lächerlich war daran zu denken, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie liebte ihn noch immer und das würde sich nie ändern. Sie machte sich einen gedanklichen Knoten, dass sie ein Foto von Harm ins Zimmer des Babys stellen würde, damit er oder sie ihren oder seinen Vater jeden Tag sehen kann.

„Cathy? Bist du noch da?" Darla winkte vor Macs Gesicht herum und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Ähm, sicher, ich bin noch hier. Ich war nur gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders." Sie lächelte Darla traurig an.

„Du denkst an den Vater des Babys, oder? Er muss etwas ganz besonderes für dich gewesen sein."

„Ich habe wirklich an ihn gedacht, und er war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Dieses Kapitel meines Lebens ist vorbei und ich möchte nie wieder daran denken, aber meine Gedanken wandern immer wieder zu ihm und ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Eine Träne lief Macs Gesicht herunter.

„ Ich vermute, du kannst nie etwas dagegen tun. Du hast jemand in deinem Leben, der dich jeden Tag an ihn erinnern wird. Aber es ist in Ordnung. Selbst wenn er so schrecklich war, musst du nicht daran denken. Denke an die guten Zeiten, die du mit ihm hattest und wie glücklich du warst, und wenn es zu viel wird und du ihn zurückhaben möchtest, denke daran, was er getan hat um dich zu verletzen und der Schmerz wird vergehen." Darla legte ihre Hand auf Mac ihre und lächelte zuversichtlich. Das ließ Mac etwas besser fühlen, aber nicht mehr.

„Ja, du hast Recht." Als wenn es so einfach wäre, aber sie musste so tun, als ob sie es tun würde. Darla versuchte schließlich nur ihr zu helfen.

Plötzlich schnappte Mac erschrocken nach Luft.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Cathy?" Darla war besorgt, da Mac sehr blass wurde.

„Nein, ich glaube es ist Zeit." Mac versuchte zu reden, aber es fiel ihr schwer mit den ganzen Schmerzen.

„Zeit? Zeit für was? Oh, du meinst Zeit! Jetzt?!" Darla sprang auf und eilte zu Mac, um ihr hochzuhelfen und zum Auto zu kommen.

„Ja, jetzt. Ich denke, das Kleine hat unser Gespräch über den Termin mitangehört!"

„Das muss der Grund dafür sein, dass die Wehen genau jetzt einsetzen." Lachte Darla und half Mac ins Auto.

Krankenhaus

Chicago

2 Stunden später

Darla hielt Macs Hand.

Mac wäre es lieber gewesen wenn jemand anders bei ihr wäre. Sie wollte Harm bei sich haben, aber das war ja unmöglich. Nach allem was passiert war konnte sie ihn nicht informieren.

Aber Webb konnte sie informieren, er hatte versprochen bei ihr zu sein wenn das Baby auf die Welt kommen würde.

"Darla würdest du einen Freund von mir anrufen? Ich brauche ihn."

"Sicher, gib mir seine Nummer und ich erledige das."

"Danke Darla."

Nachdem Mac ihr die Nummer genannt hatte eilte Darla los um ein Telefon zu suchen.

JAG HQ

Admiral Chegwidden's Büro

Falls Church, Virginia

0110 ZULU (08:10 PM EST)

Harm, Webb und der Admiral sprachen gerade darüber wie es mit der Suche nach Mac voranging als Webbs Handy klingelte.

"Webb," sagte er.

"Hi, Ich bin Darla Hanson, eine Freundin von Cathy."

"Was wollen sie?"

"Sie braucht sie. Das Baby kommt und Cathy braucht sie an ihrer Seite."

Clayton Webb wurde blaß als er registrierte was Darla ihm da gesagt hatte. Er hatte viel über Geburt gelesen in den letzten Monaten, aber nun wurde es ernst.

Nun mußte er außerdem einen Weg finden nach Chicago zu fliegen ohne jemanden etwas zu sagen.

"Ich bin so schnell wie möglich da" sagte er und beendete das Gespräch.

"Wer war das? Jemand mit Informationen über Mac?" fragte Harm hoffnungsvoll.

Es lag Webb auf der Zunge, beinah hätte er gesagt: Sie bekommt dein Kind.

Aber dann dachte er noch einmal darüber nach. Nein, niemals konnte er Harm das alles erzählen.

"Nein, nichts über Mac. Sie ist auch nicht mein einziges Problem. Ein Einsatz ist schiefgegangen und ich muß sofort los" log Webb.

"Jedesmal wenn sie einen Einsatz haben geht etwas schief" meinte Harm.

"Sicher, aber ich verspreche ihnen eins, eines Tages haben sie ihre Sarah wieder" sagte Webb, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war ob er nicht in der Zukunft sein Versprechen brechen würde.

"Ich werde sie daran erinnern."

"Tun sie das" meinte Webb nur und ging.

Stunden später

Im Krankenhaus

Clayton Webb schob seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt und sah in den raum.

"Clay, komm rein" meinte Mac.

"Hi Cathy. Wie gehts?"

"Neun Zentimeter" erwiderte Mac.

"Und sie hat schon die Epiduralanästhesie bekommen" fügte Darla hinzu.

"Ich hatte vor 6 Stunden, 38 Minuten und 13 Sekunden die erste Wehe und jeder Mann der jemals versucht mich anzufassen, den bring ich um" erklärte Mac.

"Ich bin mir sicher das du das nicht tun wirst" Webb lächelte. Die alte Mac war zurück.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht das eine Geburt so schmerzhaft ist."

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Darla nach hause, aber nicht bevor Webb ihr nicht das Versprechen gegeben hatte sie sofort anzurufen wenn Baby OHara geboren ist.

Nachdem der Arzt erneut nach Mac gesehen hatte unterhielt er sich leise mit einer Schwester.

Clayton wußte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, auch Mac bemerkte rd.

Clayton Webb dachte darüber nach ob es nicht besser sein würde Harm anzurufen. Er selbst hatte eigentlich kein Recht an Macs Seite zu sein, Harm schon. Schließlich war er der Vater des Babies.

"Miss O'Hara, sie sind zulange bei neun Zentimetern ohne das sich etwas verändert, es dauert zu lange. Und mehr Medikamente können wir ihnen nicht geben, das wäre weder gut für sie noch für das Baby. Wir sollten ernsthaft über einen Kaiserschnitt nachdenken" erklärte der Arzt.

"Irgendwelche ernsten Probleme für das Baby?" fragte Clayton Webb besorgt.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das alles gut ist. Aber wir brauchen eien gesunde Mutter und ein gesundes Baby und sie sind total erschöpft" sagte der Arzt zu Mac.

"Dann tun sie was sie tun müssen."

"Ich lasse alles für einen Kaiserschnitt vorbereiten" informierte der Arzt Mac bevor er den Raum verließ.

"Laß mich nicht allein" bat sie Webb.

"Niemals."

15 Minuten später

Als Clayton den Kreissaal betrat wurde Mac vom Anästhesisten gerade vorbereitet.

Mit einem Mal wurde aus "zwei Leute die ein Kind bekommen würden" "ein ganzes Team das ein Kind bekam."

Mac zitterte und Clayton hielt zur Beruhigung ihre Hand. Noch immer spielte er mit dem Gedanken Harm anzurufen.

"Das liegt an der Betäubung" meinte die Schwester nur als sie Claytons besorgtes Gesicht sah.

Mac sah so klein und zerbrechlich aus in diesem großen, hellen, sterilen Raum.

"Das läuft nicht so wie ich es gehofft habe" sagte Mac mit zitternder Stimme zu ihm.

Im Moment bereitete das Operationsteam Mac auf den Kaiserschnitt vor während der Arzt Webb auf das zu erwartende vorbereitete.

"Sie werden mir doch nicht ohnmächtig?!"

"Sie werden nicht glauben was ich in meinem Beruf schon alles gesehen habe, mich kann nichts so schnell erschüttern" meinte er.

"Das wird nichts im Vergleich zu dem sein was sie vor sich haben. Glauben sie mir."

"Cathy," Clayton Webb sah Mac an.

"Yeah?"

"Danke."

"Wofür?" Mac drehte ihren Kopf um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

Sie hatte eine Sauerstoffmaske über dem Gesicht und zahlreiche Schläuche die in ihren Körper führten.

"Dafür das ich dabei sein darf. Das du mich ein Teil deines Lebens und des deines Babys sein läßt."

"Gern geschehen."

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

Mitternacht

Harm stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Er hatte ein Bild von Mac fest an sich gedrückt während ihm Tränen über das Gesicht rannen.

Nach einer Weile betrachtete er das Bild.

Es wurde gemacht als ich verdammt glücklich war.

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Harm über das Bild.

Sarah ist die schönste Frau auf der Welt.

Harm lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, seit Monaten, das erste richtige Lächeln. Aber dann packte er das Bild seufzend in eine Schublade.

Ich muß sie vergessen, so schwer es mir fällt.

Im Krankenhaus

2 Stunden nach Mitternacht

"Ein Junge!" erklärte der Arzt und bestätigte damit Webbs Vermutung.

Eine Schwester nahm ihn entgegen um ihn zu säubern und seine Daten zu notieren.

"2680 gramm und 50 cm lang," sagte jemand.

"Geburtszeit 02:02 a.m.," notierte eine andere Schwester

"Dad, wollen sie ihn ihrer Frau zeigen?" wurde Clayton von einer Schwester dann gefragt. Weder er noch Mac korrigierten das er nicht der Kindsvater war.

Kurz darauf kam er wieder mit einem in eine blaue Decke gehülltes Bündel Mensch.

"Cathy, gibt es einen bestimmten Grund warum er aussieht wie Admiral Chegwidden?" meinte Clayton als er Mac ihren Sohn gab. Er sprach so leise das auch wirklich nur Mac ihn verstehen konnte.

3 Tage später

Chicago

"Vorsichtig Cathy," sagte Clayton als er Mac aus dem Wagen half.

"Ok, gib mir eine Minute" sagte Mac und verzog das Gesicht als sie endlich stand.

"Bleib einfach hier stehen. Ich hole schnell Nicholas aus dem Wagen udn dann helfen ich dir hinein."

Mac hatte sich entschieden ihren Sohn Nicholas zu nennen, nach ihrem Lieblingsautor, Nicholas Sparks. Sie hatte ihn nicht Harmon, nach seinem Vater nennen wollen, denn ein Kind mit dem Namen Harmon würde viele Stunden bei einem Psychiater verbringen.

Einen Moment später war Clayton wieder an ihrer Seite, einen Arm um sie gelegt, im anderen trug er das Baby. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus.

"Ab ins Bett. Du bis noch nicht in der Lage längere Zeit herumzulaufen. Ich kümmere mich schon um Nic."

"Ich vermute er wird hungrig sein."

"Da hast du recht, schließlich ist er auch dein Sohn, immer hungrig" meinte Clayton lächelnd als Nicholas wenig später anfing zu weinen.

Nachdem Mac sich aufs Bett gelegt hatte, gab er ihr den Kleinen damit sie ihn füttern konnte.

2 Monate später

Harms apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

0400 ZULU (11:00 PM EST)

Als Clayton Webb an diesem Tag Harms Apartment betrat war er sehr besorgt. Seit einer Woche hatte er nicht angerufen und normalerweise rief ihn Harm zweimal täglich an.

Die letzte Woche hatte er in Chicago bei Mac und dem Baby verbracht, so das er gar keine Zeit gehabt hatte nach Harm zu sehen.

Manchmal kam es Clayton auch so vor als hätte er in Mac und Nic die Familie die er nicht hatte und niemals haben würde.

Harm saß in der Dunkelheit seines Apartments. Allein.

"Rabb, alles ok mit ihnen? Ich habe mir Sorgen um sie gemacht."

"Und warum das?"

"Sie haben nicht angerufen" erwiderte Webb.

Harm begann zu lachen"Es gab keinen Grund sie anzurufen. In drei Tagen ist es ein Jahr her das ich Sarah das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Weißt du was wir damals gemacht haben?"

"Sie sind betrunken" bemerkte Clayton.

"Vielleicht bin ich das. Aber ich erinnere mich an alles trotzdem noch ganz genau."

"Kommen sie, gehen sie duschen während ich ihnen einen Kaffee kochen. Es würde Mac nicht gefallen wenn sie zurückkommt und sie betrunken vorfindet."

"Sie wird nicht zurückkommen."

"Ich weiß das sie das eines Tages tun wird, eines Tages wird sie wieder bei ihnen sein. Vergessen sie nicht das Versprechen das ich ihnen gegeben habe" erinnerte Clayton Webb ihn.

"Yeah. Aber gefunden haben sie sie trotzdem noch nicht."

"Aber das werde ich. Eines Tages werde ich das."

"Wir haben miteinander geschlafen" sagte Harm plötzlich.

"Los Rabb, ab unter die Dusche mit ihnen."

Es traf Clayton Webb sehr einen Menschen den er seinen Freund nannte so verletzt zu sehen, aber er konnte das Versprechen was er Mac gegeben hatte nicht brechen.

Dieses Jahr würde Weihnachten noch schlimmer für Harm sein. Es war nun nicht mehr nur der Jahrestag des Abschusses seines Vaters in Vietnam, es war auch der Tag an dem er die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hatte.

Heiligabend

Harms Apartment

0107 Z-Zeit (20:07 EST)

Harm saß vor seinem Kamin. Ein altes Photo von Mac in seinen Händen. Er hatte alle Züge ihres Gesichts in seinem Gedächtnis. Sie war so wunderschön und sie ist es noch immer. Er hat sie seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, und er wusste nicht ob und wie sie sich verändert hat, aber er wusste, dass sie auf jede Weise wunderschön ist.

Er drehte sich um, als er eine Bewegung draußen sah. Er wurde von kleinen Schneeflöckchen begrüßt, die ihren Weg zur Erde begannen. Einige von ihnen sahen aus wie kleine Engel, die auf seinem Fenster saßen und versuchten ihm etwas zu sagen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas Wichtiges war. Nein, was dachte er da? Er war so verzweifelt, dass er sich schon Dinge einbildete! Aber war Weihnachten nicht die Zeit für Wunder?

Bevor er noch weiter denken konnte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er stand auf und ging hin, um sie zu öffnen.

„Bud, Harriet! Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Es ist Weihnachten, Sir! Wir dachten Sie könnten ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen, also sind wir hier." Erklärte Harriet Harm, der noch immer ungläubig auf die beiden sah. „Sir?"

„Ähm, das ist nett von Ihnen, Harriet, Bud. Ich weiß Ihre Sorge um mich wirklich zu schätzen, aber sollten Sie nicht bei Ihrem Sohn zu Hause sein?" Harm wollte jetzt alleine sein, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden, es den beiden direkt zu sagen. Es war nett von ihnen am Weihnachtsabend zu ihm zu kommen, weil sie dachten, er wäre alleine. Nun ja, er war allein, aber es war gut so.

„Mein Bruder passt auf ihn auf, und wir werden auch nicht lange bleiben. Nur für ein paar Minuten. Wissen Sie, damit sie den Weihnachtsgeist heute abend ein wenig spüren können." Bud lächelte Harm an.

„Danke, Bud. Also, warum stehen Sie denn noch immer hier? Kommen Sie rein! Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Kaffee? Wein?"

„Kaffee wäre gut!" Harriet lächelte triumphierend und betrat Harms Apartment mit Bud direkt hinter ihr.

Macs Haus

Zur selben Zeit

Mac saß auf dem Sofa mit Nicholas auf ihrem Schoß.

„Heute ist Weihnachten, Nic. Dein erstes Weihnachten in deinem Leben. Du wirst dich nicht daran erinnern, aber es ist etwas ganz besonderes." Nicholas sah in die Augen seiner Mutter. „Du hast die Augen von deinem Vater, Süßer. Du weißt, dass sie dir alles bringen können, oder? Sie sind so klar, wie der Himmel. Eines Tages wirst du es selbst sehen. Eines Tages wirst du deinen Vater treffen, mein Kleiner."

Sie wusste, dass sie Harm nie wieder sehen wollte, aber mit er Geburt von Nicholas hat sich alles geändert. Nicholas sollte seinen Vater kennen. Harm sollte wissen, dass er einen Sohn hat. So viel war sie ihm schuldig.

Plötzlich klopfte es an ihre Tür. Mac nahm Nicholas auf ihren Arm und ging die Tür öffnen, nachdem sie kontrolliert hat, wer um diese Zeit noch an ihre Tür klopft.

„Clay! Was machst du denn hier? Es ist Weihnachten! Solltest du nicht bei deiner Mutter sein?"

„Ja, aber ich wollte zuerst nach dir sehen, da du heute alleine hier bist." Begann Webb.

„Ich bin nicht alleine. Nicholas ist hier." Sagte Mac und streichelte ihrem Sohn über den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, Cathy, aber das war es nicht, was ich meinte und ich bin mir sicher, du weißt es." Webb versuchte ab und zu Mac davon zu überzeugen, wieder mit Harm zu reden, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war.

Mac spürte, in welche Richtung Webb dieses Gespräch lenken wollte. „ Du hast es versprochen, Clay! Er zähl es nicht Harm!"

„Okay, Cathy! Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, aber ich fühle mich deswegen ziemlich schlecht. Er verdient es zu wissen, dass er einen Sohn hat, und eines Tages musst du es ihm erzählen. Warum nicht jetzt? Cathy, er leidet. Er dreht durch. Er sucht noch immer nach dir."

„Hör auf damit, Clay! Ich will es nicht hören! Ich habe alles was ich brauche hier in meinen Armen!" Mac war den Tränen nahe.

„Okay, Cathy. Hör zu, ich muss jetzt zurück nach DC, aber ich werde dich bald wieder besuchen. Pass auf den Kleinen auf, okay?" Webb strich vorsichtig über Nicholas' Kopf.

„Das werde ich, Clay. Und danke für deinen kurzen Besuch. Ich weiß deine Besorgnis um uns wirklich zu schätzen." Sie sah hinunter in die Augen ihres Sohnes und entschied, es zu riskieren. „Clay? Könntest du etwas für mich tun?"

„Sicher, sag es und ich sehe, was ich tun kann."

Mac atmete tief durch. „Könntest du ihm bitte sagen, dass du von jemandem gehört hast, dass es mir gut geht? Nichts weiter. Nur, dass ich okay bin. Könntest du das tun?"

„Ich werde es tun, aber du solltest dir bewusst sein, dass es riskant ist. Er wird wieder von neuem anfangen, dich zu suchen, aber diesmal viel näher an dich rankommen." Webb sah Mac besorgt an.

„Ich weiß, aber er sollte zumindest wissen, dass ich okay bin. Und kein Wort von Nic!"

„Natürlich, Cathy. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Pass auf dich und Nic auf."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Haus und ging zu seinem Auto. Mac stand noch immer an derselben Stelle und sah zu, wie er davonfuhr. Eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. Harm würde die Nachricht erhalten und er würde nach ihr suchen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich heimlich wünschte, dass er sie finden würde, aber vergaß diesen Gedanken schnell wieder.

Zehn Monate später

Oktober 2003

Macs Haus

2117 Z-Zeit (16:17 EST)

„Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Nicholas, Happy Birthday to you!" Darla und Mac sangen zusammen ein Geburtstagslied für Nicholas, der lächelnd auf seinem Babystuhl vor ihnen saß.

„Okay, Nic, möchtest du dein Geschenk haben?" Darla schaute auf Nicholas hinunter, mit einer großen Schachtel in den Händen.

„Darla, ich glaube, du solltest das für ihn öffnen." Mac lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Sohnes. Er wollte so gerne sein Geschenk haben und streckte seine Arme nach der Schachtel aus.

Darla öffnete die große Schleife auf der Schachtel und öffnete sie, um einen großen weißen Teddybär mit großen Augen herauszuholen. Nicholas lächelte sogar noch mehr, als vorher und nahm den Bär aus Darlas Hand. Er lachte und umarmte den Bär mit seinen kleinen Händen.

Mac beobachtete die Szene mit einem großen Lächeln. Dies war einer der schönsten Momente seit Nicholas' Geburt. Sie liebte es ihn so glücklich zu sehen, mit einem wahren Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Es erinnerte sie noch immer an Harm, aber sie hat gelernt, damit zu leben.

„Cathy, er sieht mehr und mehr aus wie sein Vater." Unterbrach Darla ihre Gedanken. Kurz nachdem Nicholas auf der Welt war, hat Mac ein Foto von Harm in sein Zimmer gestellt, damit er seinen Vater jeden Tag ‚sehen' kann, und Darla hat das Foto auch bemerkt.

„Ja, das stimmt." Mac hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, aber als sie Darlas Blick auf sich spürte, wusste sie, was sie dachte. „Bitte, fang nicht wieder damit an! Ich möchte nicht darüber reden!"

„Okay, aber du weißt, was ich darüber denke, oder?"

„Ja." Mac änderte schnell das Thema ihres Gespräches. „Also, hast du jemals an eine eigene Familie gedacht?"

„Manchmal, aber ich habe noch nicht den Richtigen dafür gefunden." Darla kitzelte Nicholas vorsichtig und lächelte, als er glücklich kicherte.

Er war ein niedliches kleines Kind und Darla beneidete Mac auf eine Weise, aber sie war glücklich für sie. Sie mochte zwar nicht die ganze Geschichte kennen, was vorher passiert ist, aber sie wusste, dass Mac vorher ein schweres Leben gehabt haben muss. Nicholas schien ihrem Leben einen neuen Sinn zu geben, und das war etwas, was Mac dringend brauchte, dachte Darla. Sie entschied sich, das Thema sein zu lassen und spielte wieder mit Nicholas, der glücklich kicherte.

Später November

Clayton Webb's Büro

Langley

0110 ZULU (08:10 PM EST)

Clayzon Webb saß an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete das Foto das bei seinem letzten Besuch in Chicago gemacht wurde. Nic sah aus wie sein Vater. Er hatte alles was Harm auch hatte, dieselben Augen, Lächeln, Haarfarbe, einfach alles.

Für Mac mußte es vermutlich schwer sein Tag für Tag mit einem kleinen Harmon Rabb zu leben, genauso schwer wie es für ihn war zu lügen.

Einen Freund zu belügen war schwer.

Eines Tages würde er Harm die Wahrheit sagen auch wenn das bedeutete das er das Versprechen das er Mac gegeben hatte brechen würde.

Er wußte nicht wielange er noch Harm so leiden sehen konnte. Selbst wenn Mac ihn nicht wiedersehen wollte, Nicholas hatte doch das Recht auf einen Vater. Ein gerahmtes Bild auf dem Nachttisch war kein guter Vaterersatz. Ein Bild konnte einen abends nicht zudecken, Geschichten erzählen oder später beibringen wie man Fahrrad fährt.

Monate später

May

Mac's Haus

Chicago

0000 ZULU (07:00 PM EST)

Das letzte Jahr war ohne große Schwierigkeiten zu Ende gegangen.

Sicher einfach war es nicht gewesen. Mac vermißte ihre alten Freunde und ihren Onkel Matt. Sie konnte zu ihm in Leavenworth keinen Kontakt aufnehmen, Harm würde das herausfinden.

Sie hatte immer noch Angst das Harm eines Tages an ihrer Tür klopfen würde, das sie ihm eines Tages hier in Chicago begegnen würde. Sie hatte Angst das Nic eines Tages seinen Vater sehen wollte. Gut, er hatte ein Recht darauf, aber ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee sein würde?

Clayton Webb war heute in Chicago. Er hatte Mac ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk bereitet, eine Nacht für sich allein. Mac ging das erste Mal aus, zusammen mit Darla und er paßte auf Nic auf.

Im Moment stand er an Nics Bett und sang ihm ein Schlaflied.

"Schlaf Kindchen schlaf

dein Vater hüt' die Schaf

die Mutter schüttelts Bäumelein

da fällt herab ein Träumelein

Schlaf Kindchen schlaf"

Niemand der ihn kannte hätte vermutet das Mister Super-spion, oder auch der Zinnmann, das war es wie man ihn hinter seinen Rücken nannten, ein Schlaflied für ein Kind singen würde.

Zeitgleich

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Harm saß auf seiner Couch und dachte darüber nach wie es weitergehen sollte in seinem Leben.

Sollte er sein Leben weiterleben?  
Auf sie warten, vielleicht für immer?  
Weitersuchen?  
Seine Suche aufgeben?

Er wußte nicht was er tun sollte. Daß einzige was er wußte war, das er sie mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr vermißte.

Arbeit.

Das war das einzige was Harm noch hatte.

Sie war seine Existenz, seine Erlösung, das was die einsamen Stunden füllte.

Er ging sehr früh zur Arbeit und kam spät heim.

Er schrieb Berichte bis seine Augen brannten und seine Finger sich verkrampften.

Sein Büro wurde zu einem besseren Zuhause als sein leeres, einsames Apartment.

Die Arbeit half ihm zu vergessen, auch wenn das nur kurzlebig war.

Alle anderen machten um ihn einen Bogen, Gespräche hörten auf wenn er den Raum betrat.

An dem Tag an dem ihn Sarah Mackenzie verlassen hatte hörte er auf zu leben. Er konnte nicht ohne sie leben. Harm würde eher sterben als wie andere Leute ihm vorschlugen sich eine andere Frau zu suchen, eine andere Freundin.

Aber er wollte keine andere Frau. Es gab niemanden den er so lieben konnte wie er Sarah Mackenzie liebte.

Oktober 2004

Macs Haus

2009 Z-Zeit (15:09 EST)

Heute war Nicholas' Geburtstag. Er war nun zwei Jahre alt und sah so sehr nach seinem Vater aus, dass Mac die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Darla, die neben Nicholas saß, sah es und versprach sich selbst, dass sie versuchen würde Nicholas' Vater ausfindig zu machen. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber sie musste es versuchen.

„Süßer, möchtest du jetzt deine Geschenke öffnen?" Mac wurde mit einem strahlendem Lächeln von ihrem Sohn belohnt und gab ihm die erste Schachtel.

Nicholas öffnete diese mit seinen kleinen Händen und holte einen Stoffhund heraus. Er lachte glücklich, als er ihn sah und sagte: „Hundie!"

„Ja, Nic, das ist ein kleiner Hund. Ist er nicht süß? Du kannst ihn nachts mit in dein Bett nehmen, und er beschützt dich von allem Schlechtem. Du kannst ihn als deinen besten Freund ansehen." Erzählte Darla Nic, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht alles verstand. Aber eines Tages würde er wissen, was sie meinte.

Anstatt einer Antwort, nahm Nic den Hund bei den Ohren und gab ihm eine Kuss auf die Nase, was Mac und Darla zum Lachen brachte.

„So, Nic, nun zur nächsten Schachtel." Darla nahm eine andere Schachtel und gab sie Nic, der versuchte diese zu nehmen, was schwer für ihn war, da er gleichzeitig versuchte, den Hund zu halten.

„Schatz, du kannst nicht beides in deinen Armen halten. Warum gibst du mir nicht den Hund, bis du die Schachtel ausgepackt hast?" Mac hielt ihre arme auf um den Hund von ihrem Sohn zu nehmen, der ihr zuerst einen langen Blick zuwarf, bevor er ihr vorsichtig seinen neuen Hund gab. „Siehst du, jetzt kannst du die Schachtel ohne Probleme öffnen." Mac strich über seinen Kopf und lehnte sich zurück, mit dem Stoffhund auf ihrem Schoß.

Nicholas nahm die Schachtel und öffnete sie. Als er das getan hatte, nahm er ein kleines Spielzeugauto heraus und lächelte.

Ein paar Stunden später

Macs Haus

Nicholas hatte alle seine Geschenke geöffnet und spielt nun vor dem Fernseher, während Mac und Darla auf dem Sofa saßen und sich unterhielten.

„Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, als Nic seine Geschenke geöffnet hat. Du sahst aus, als würdest du jede Sekunde anfangen zu weinen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber anscheinend muss es für dich ziemlich schmerzvoll gewesen sein, das zu beobachten." Darla hatte sich dazu entschieden, Mac ein paar Fragen zu stellen, da Mac nie darüber reden wollte.

„Es ist nicht schmerzlich, ihn zu beobachten. Es ist nur so, dass ich so glücklich bin. Weißt du, ich hatte eine schlechte Kindheit, und wenn ich Nic sein niedliches Lächeln sehe, weiß ich, dass er glücklich ist, und das macht mich glücklich. Gott, das hörte sich jetzt ziemlich verwirrend an, aber ich hoffe, du hast verstanden, was ich meinte." Mac sah wieder zu Nic, der auf dem Boden saß und mit seinen neuen Spielzeugen spielte.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe verstanden, was du zu sagen versucht hast." Nach einer kurzen Pause, sprach Darla erneut. „Cathy, wegen seinem Vater..."

„Nein! Ich möchte nicht über ihn reden!" Damit stand Mac auf und ging in die Küche um noch mehr Kaffee zu holen.

„Cathy! Ich weiß, dass du nicht über ihn reden willst, aber du musst!" Mac warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, der Darla erschreckte. Das war ein schlechter Zug und sie musste aufhören darüber zu reden. „So, was hast du für heute abend noch geplant?"

Mac lächelte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, wir könnten uns einen Film ansehen oder über Nic's neueste Abenteuer reden." Dabei mussten beide lachen, bis Nicholas in die Küche kam.

„Mommy, rauf!" Er stand vor Mac und hielt seine Hände nach oben, um Mac zu zeigen, dass er auf ihren Arm wollte. Sie nahm ihn auf ihre Arme und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„So, möchtest du mit Mommy und Tante Darla spielen?" Mac kitzelte ihren Sohn, der anfing zu lachen.

3. Dezember 2004

Macs Haus

1929 Z-Zeit (14:29 EST)

Mac stand in der Küche und tat die Lebensmittel weg, als sie die Klingel hörte.

Sie ging um die Tür zu öffnen und lächelte, als sie Webb dort stehen sah.

„Hi, Clay! Komm rein! Du warst in den letzten Wochen ziemlich ruhig. Was ist passiert? Nicholas hat sogar nach dir gefragt." Sie schloss die Tür, nachdem Webb im Haus war.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich war wirklich beschäftigt, und da ich jetzt etwas Zeit habe, dachte ich mir, könnte ich dich mal besuchen. Und wie geht es Nic?"

Ihm geht es gut. Aber er hat vor ein paar Tagen nach dir gefragt. Es war das erste Mal, dass er dies getan hat und es hat mich ziemlich überrascht, aber ich denke, er wird es in den nächsten Jahren öfters tun. Mich überraschen, meine ich." Mac ging zurück in die Küche um den Rest ihrer Einkäufe wegzutun.

Webb folgte ihr, aber dachte daran, nach Nicholas zu sehen. „Cathy, stört es dich, wenn ich mal kurz nach Nicholas sehe, während du hier in der Küche bist?"

„Überhaupt nicht! Du weißt ja wo sein Zimmer ist. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird glücklich sein, dich zu sehen."

Webb ging zu Nic's Zimmer. Als er dort ankam und hineinschaute, war er überrascht von dem, was Nicholas tat. Er saß auf dem Boden und sah das Foto von Harm in seinen kleinen Händen an. Er sah so traurig aus, dass Webb ins Zimmer kam.

„Hey, Nic! Wie geht es meinem kleinen Freund?" Webb bückte sich und sah direkt in Nic's Augen, wo er ein paar Tränen sah. „Nicht weinen. Was ist denn? Warum bist du so traurig?"

Nic legte seine Arme um Webb und schluchzte ein wenig. „Ich will meinen Daddy." Sagte er ihm zwischen Schluchzern. Webb wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und hielt Nicholas einfach nur. Das war's! Er konnte es nicht mehr tun. Selbst Nic wollte seinen Vater sehen. Er dachte über einen guten Plan nach, es Harm zu erzählen, aber es sollte nicht zu offensichtlich sein. Harm würde ihn umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass Webb die ganze Zeit von seinem Sohn wusste. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben es ihm zu erzählen.

Er hob Nic hoch und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Weg versicherte er ihm, dass er versuchen würde, dass sein Vater zu ihm kommt, aber er musste versprechen, dass er es nicht Mac erzählen würde. Gott sei dank war Nic ein Kind, das Geheimnisse liebte und sagte, dass er es ihr nicht erzählen würde.

„Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Onkel Clay bald kommen würde." Mac lächelte strahlend, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Ja, er ist da!" Nic kicherte glücklich und hielt sich an Webbs Arm fest. Mac beobachtet beide mit einem verwirrten Blick, aber wusste nicht, was sie versteckten. Sie fühlte, dass da etwas war, aber sie vermutete, dass es eines der Geheimnisse war, die Kinder ab und zu mal hatten.

„Okay, wer möchte etwas zu trinken haben?" Fragte Mac.

15.Dezember 2004

Webbs Haus

0144 Z-Zeit (20:44 EST)

Webb saß an seinem Schreibtisch mit einem Blatt vor ihm. Er entschied sich, dass er Harm einen anonymen Brief über Mac schicken würde. Auf diese Weise würde Harm nicht wissen, dass er die ganze Zeit wusste, wo Mac war, und er würde die Möglichkeit bekommen, Mac und seinen Sohn zu sehen.

Das einzige Problem war sein Gewissen. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er Mac verraten wollte, aber er konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen. Harm brauchte Mac, Nic brauchte Harm und selbst Mac brauchte Harm. Sie wollte es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber sie tat es.

Webb nahm einen Stift und begann zu schreiben.

‚Sie kennen mich nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Sie nach Sarah Mackenzie suchen. Ich weiß wo sie ist. Sie sollten sich klar darüber sein, dass sich ihr Leben verändert hat, seit Sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen haben, aber es ist keine Änderung in negativer Richtung.'

Er las die Zeilen erneut und dachte darüber nach, was er als nächstes schreiben könnte. Der wichtigste Teil war die Adresse. Ohne sie würde es länger dauern, bis Harm Mac findet.

Nachdem er den Brief beendet hatte, dachte er über die beste Zeit nach, den Brief zu schicken. Es würde ein gutes Weihnachtsgeschenk sein, entschied er, und plante, ihn einen Tag vor Weihnachten zu schicken.

24. Dezember 2004

Harms Apartment

1128 Z-Zeit (06:28 EST)

Harm hörte das Klopfen an seiner Tür und kam aus dem Badezimmer, um nachzusehen, wer es war. Er sah durch den Spion, aber niemand war da, also öffnete er die Tür und schaute nach rechts und links. Es war niemand da. Bevor er die Tür wieder schloss, sah er nach untern und entdeckte einen weißen Umschlag, der dort lag. Neugierig was es war, hob er ihn auf und ging wieder in sein Apartment.

Nachdem er den Umschlag geöffnet hatte, las er den gesamten Brief. Mit jedem Wort, das er las, wurde er aufgeregter. Das war es, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte! Dies war sein Ticket zu Sarah!

Bevor er etwas anderes tat, rief er bei der Fluggesellschaft an und versuchte einen Flug nach Chicago zu bekommen. Leider ging der nächste Flug erst um 22:00 Uhr, aber es war besser als nichts, also entschied er, diesen Flug zu nehmen.

Als nächstes war der Anruf beim JAG Hauptquartier. Er wusste, dass zu der Zeit niemand dort war, aber er würde anrufen, sobald Tiner da ist. Er hatte genug Zeit, um heute zu arbeiten, da sein Flug erst so spät ging, aber er wollte noch einige andere Dinge tun. Außerdem konnte er sich heute nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Vielleicht sollte er nach ein paar Urlaubstagen fragen. Morgen war Weihnachten, aber danach müsste er arbeiten, und er wusste nicht, wie lange sein Trip nach Chicago dauern würde.

Nun hieß es also warten. Er hat drei Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet, aber jetzt war er nervöser als sonst. Er würde Sarah wieder sehen!

Im Taxi

Chicago

0445 ZULU (23:45 PM EST)

Als Harm mit dem Taxi zur angegebenen Adresse fuhr begann sein Herz mit jeder Minute die er ihr näher kam schneller zu schlagen.

Nach drei langen und einsamen Jahre würde er seine Sarah endlich wiedersehen. Harm wußte das im Brief die Wahrheit gestanden hatte. Er würde seine Sarah endlich sehen können. Er wußte das es keine Lüge gewesen war. Das fühlte er.

Das Bild das er immer bei sich trug von ihr, weil er ein Teil von ihr nah bei sich am Herzen haben wollte, nahm er aus seiner Tasche und sah es an. Nun würde er sie wieder in seinen Armen halten können.

Aber als er dann vor ihrem Haus stand kostete es ihn doch allen Mut zu klopfen. Was wenn sie ihn nicht wiedersehen wollte? Wenn sie ihn achtkantig rauswerfen würde?

Aber dann klopfte er doch.

Mac's Haus

Chicago

0455 ZULU (23:55 PM EST)

Mac war gerade damit beschäftigt die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke unter den Baum zu legen als es klopfte.

"Was will Clay zu dieser Zeit? dachte sie bei sich als sie zur Tür ging.

Er war öfter zu den unmöglichstens Tageszeiten hier in Chicago aufgetaucht aber als sie die Tür öffnete stand nicht Clayton Webb vor ihr, sondern Harm.

"Sarah," sagte er leise als er sie nach drei Jahren endlich wiedersah.

"Harm. . . . Wie. . . . Wer. . . .Wo. . . .Was" stotterte Mac.

"Hören sie auf zuviele Fragen zu stellen" sagte er und ging dichter auf sie zu.

"Ich bin überrascht sie zu sehen."

"Kann ich rein kommen."

"Sicher."

Harm ging ins Wohnzimmer und blieb vor dem Weihnachtsbaum stehen.

"Es scheint das sie nun Weihnachten lieben" Harm drehte sich um und betrachtete Mac, sie hatte sich verändert, ihr Haar reichte über ihre Schulter.

Harm kämpfte gegen das Verlangen sie zu berühren, sie zu fühlen. Er wollte sich davon vergewissern das sie es wirklich war und nicht nur seine Einbildung.

"Was machen sie hier?" fragte Mac.

"Die Frau die ich über alles liebe wiedersehen" gab Harm zu.

"Harm sah" begann Mac, brach aber dann ab, weil sie sich unsicher war was sie sagen sollte. Sie sah ihn einfach an, sah in seine Augen und dort sah sie es. Sie sah die Liebe, die sie immer sehen wollte.

Mac kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Wie sehr sie sich doch geirrt hatte an dem Tag an dem sie weggerannt war. Harm hatte sie immer geliebt und sie hatte Angst gehabt. Angst mit ihm zu reden, Angst das er sie liebte.

Sie hatte alles zerstört und nun wußte sie nicht ob sie seiner Liebe noch wert war.

Harm kam noch näher, sie waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

"Was ist los?" fragte er und hob sanft ihr Kinn, so das sie ihn ansehen mußte.

"Nichts" log Mac.

"Verdiene ich es nicht zu erfahren?" fragte er, ohne seine Hand wegzunehmen.

Mac drehte ihr Gesicht so das sie ihn direkt ansah.

"Ich rannte weg vor dir und meinen Gefühlen."

"Hör auf wegzulaufen."

"Helf mir" bat Mac.

Harm nahm ihre Hand und küßte zuerst ihre Fngerspitzen bevor er sie in seine Arme nahm und sanft ihre Stirn küßte. Zärtlich küßte Harm ihr Gesicht bevor er sie auf den Mund küßte.

Mac strich Harm durchs Haar. Sie hatten sich ineinander verloren, erst als ihnen die Luft wegblieb trennten sie sich atemlos.

"Wollen wir das ganze nicht an einen bequemen Ort verlgen?"

"Yeah," Mac nahm seine Hand und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen nahm er sie erneut in die Arme und küßte sie.

Die ganze Situation wurde schnell zu mehr, Harm drückte Mac aufs Bett.

"Harm, warte."

"Hmm?"

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Mac

"So sicher wie ich nur sein kann," erwiderte Harm und küßte sie leidenschaftlich.

Mac erwiderte seine Küsse und half ihm sich auszuziehen.

Eine Stunde später

Mac lag in seinen Armen, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust.

"Ich liebe dich" flüsterte Harm.

Mac begann zu weinen als sie endlich die drei kleinen Worte hörte die sie immer hatte hören wollen.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Mac wußte das sie Harm alles erzählen mußte, das sie ihm von seinem Sohn erzählen mußte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie begann.

"Harm, es gibt etwas das ich dir sagen muß. Versprich mir, daß du mich erst ausreden läßt bevor du etwas sagst. Versprich mir das du mir erst zuhörst."

"Versprochen" sagte Harm ohne zögern.

"Als ich dich und alles verließ damals vor drei Jahre hatte ich Angst gehabt das du mich nicht lieben würdest. Das ich wieder nur ein gebrochenes Herz zurückbehalten würde. Ich war mir damals so sicher gewesen das auch du mir das Herz brechen würdest. Nicht etwa weil das deine Absicht hätte sein würden, sondern weil du Angst vor einer ernsten Beziehung hattest. Nachdem ich dich verlassen hatte, habe ich in einem Motel erstmal über alles nachgedacht. Ich wußte nur das ich alles hinter mir lassen mußte und nicht mehr zurückgehen konnte, auch wenn ich immer noch unsicher war ob es das richtige war. Aber andererseits, wenn ich glücklich sein wollte, dann mußte ich das tun. Ich ging nach Chicago von wo ich einen Freund anrief, er hat mir in den letzten drei Jahren geholfen mich zu verstecken. er half mir auch mit den Konsequenzen unserer gemeinsamen Nacht. Es hat soviele Tage gegeben an denen ich dich anrufen wollte. Das erste Mal an dem Tag an dem ich erfuhr. . . als ich erfuhr das ich schwanger war" für einen Moment sah sie Harm an bevor sie fortfuhr "Harm, es ist vor drei Jahren an Weihnachten passiert. Du bist Vater. Es tut mir leid das ich dir nie geschrieben habe, nie angerufen habe. Vom ersten Tag an hättest du von deinem Sohn wissen sollen. Er heißt übrigens Nicholas. Er sieht aus wie du. Harm es tut mir leid, alles tut mir leid" Mac holte tief Luft "Es tut mir leid das ich dich verletzte habe. Es war nie meine Absicht gewesen. . . . Nun kannst du mich hassen, für alles was ich dir angetan habe."

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Wenn sie ihn angesehen hätte, dann hätte Mac sofort gemerkt an welchen Augenblick Harm sich ihrer Worte bewußt geworden war.

"Ich bin Vater" flüsterte Harm.

"Ja."

"Ich bin Vater, ich habe einen Sohn. Du hast mich heute zweimal zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt gemacht. Das erste Mal als du sagtest das du mich liebst und das zweite Mal als du mir sagtest das wir ein Kidn haben. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich liebe."

"Du hasst mich nicht?" fragte Mac überrascht.

"Ich könnte dich niemals hassen ninja girl."

„Oh, Harm! Ich bin so glücklich, dass du das gesagt hast! Ich wünschte, du könntest deinen Sohn jetzt sehen, aber es ist spät und er schläft schon, also muss es bis morgen warten. Denkst du, du kannst solange warten?"

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?" Er lächelte sie glücklich an. „Ernsthaft, ich kann diese paar Stunden auch noch warten. Es wird schwer sein, aber ich bin auch ein wenig müde, und ich wollte viel Zeit mit meinem Sohn verbringen, was gerade schlecht machbar ist. Lass uns ein wenig schlafen. Wir können morgen über alles reden." Er küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Nacht, Harm. Und danke, dass du mich liebst." Sagte Mac leise, fast schlafend.

„Gute Nacht, Sarah. Und ich habe dir zu danken, dass du mich liebst." Damit schloss er die Augen und war einige Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Macs Haus

1024 Z-Zeit (05:24 EST)

Harm wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Er sah sich um und war verwirrt über seinen Aufenthaltsort, aber sobald er den warmen Körper neben sich spürte, fiel ihm alles, was passiert ist, wieder ein. Er lächelte zufrieden auf die Frau hinunter die er liebte und stieg langsam und vorsichtig aus dem Bett, ohne sie zu wecken. Sie bewegte sich ein wenig, schlief aber weiter.

Er dachte daran, sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche zu holen und verließ das Schlafzimmer, nachdem er seine Jeans und sein Shirt angezogen hatte. Aber er kannte das Haus nicht, also wusste er nicht, wo die Küche war. Er ging zuerst ins Wohnzimmer und entschied, dass er die Küche von dort aus suchen könne.

Sobald er im Wohnzimmer stand, bewunderte er den Weihnachtsbaum für ein paar Minuten. Er hörte nicht die kleinen Fußtapsen hinter ihm, aber er hörte die Stimme.

„Daddy?"

Er drehte sich um, unsicher was er sehen würde. Er wusste, wer es war, da es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, aber er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie es sein würde, wenn er sein Sohn das erste Mal sehen würde.

Harm blickte zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunter, der vor ihm stand und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, ich bin hier." Harm hatte Probleme zu sprechen.

Nicholas warf sich in seine Arme und kicherte glücklich.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, daß du an Weihnachten kommst. Ich wollte dich hier haben." Er lächelte Harm an und umarmte ihn erneut.

Harm hatte Tränen in den Augen. Hier war er, in Chicago, in Macs Haus, vor einem Weihnachtsbaum mit seinem Sohn in den Armen. Wenn jemand ihm vorher dies erzählt hätte, hätte er gedacht, dass derjenige verrückt sei. Es fühlte sich so gut an, seinen Sohn zu halten, dass er alles vergaß, was passiert ist. Es war, als ob Mac ihn nie verlassen hätte und er die letzten drei Jahre mit ihr verbracht hat.

„Daddy?" Fragte Nicholas.

„Ja?" Harm lächelte Nic voller Stolz an.

„Hat der Weihnachtsmann noch etwas anderes außer dir gebracht?" Er schaute seinen Vater unschuldig an.

Harm musste lächeln, als er diese Frage hörte. Er konnte nicht anders, Sein Sohn war das niedlichste Kind, das er kannte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte Harm, aber drehte sich leicht um, um zu sehen, ob etwas unter dem Baum lag. Als er einige Geschenke dort liegen sah, antwortete er: „Ich bin sicher, er war schon da. Warum sehen wir nicht nach?"

Nicholas ließ seinen Vater los und rannte zum Weihnachtsbaum, wo er die ganzen Päckchen fand. Harm sah ihm nur zu und lächelte.

Macs Haus

Zwei Stunden später

Mac wachte auf und merkte, dass der Platz neben ihr kalt war. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass Harm gegangen sein könnte, wie sie es drei Jahre vorher getan hatte. Panik stieg in ihr auf, aber dann hörte sie das leise Lachen aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Sie stand auf und zog sich an. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, spürte sie die Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie das Bild sah. Dort waren sie: Harm und Nicholas. Sie saßen am Boden vor dem Baum und Nic spielte mit einem Spielzeug, dass sie für ihn gekauft hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass er nur ein Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, und da sie wusste, wie ihr Sohn war, vermutete sie, daß Harm ihm gesagt hat, er solle die anderen Geschenke zu lassen, bis sie auch da wäre.

Plötzlich drehte sich Harm um und sah Mac im Türrahmen stehen.

„Komm her, Sarah." Er hielt seine Hand in ihre Richtung, um ihr zu deuten, dass sie zu ihnen kommen sollte.

„Mommy! Sieh mal, was der Weihnachtsmann mir gebracht hat! Daddy ist hier!" Nicholas sprang auf und nieder, was Mac zum Lächeln brachte.

Sie war glücklich. War es überhaupt möglich glücklicher zu sein, als sie es gerade war? Sie hatte alles, was sie brauchte, alles, was sie jemals wollte und...

„Sarah? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Unterbrach Harm ihre Gedanken.

„Sicher."

„Willst du mich heiraten? Ich habe gerade keinen Ring hier, aber ich verspreche dir, einen zu kaufen, sobald ich kann, was morgen sein wird, da die Läden heute geschlossen haben." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Mac war schneller.

„Harm, der Ring ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Natürlich will ich dich heiraten! Ich habe mir das jetzt schon so lange gewünscht. Weißt du, da war dieser Traum, den ich über die letzten Jahre hatte." Sie lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.

„So? Und worüber war dieser Traum?" Harm kam näher heran.

„Oh, es war von dir und mir und Nicholas und von einer großen Familie und einem großen Haus."

„Ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst. Nun ist es wohl kein Traum mehr, oder?"

Sie schlossen den Abstand zwischen sich und küssten sich zärtlich.

Nicholas sprang hoch und umarmte beide, was sie dazu brachte, den Kuss zu unterbrechen und mit Nic zu lachen.

Ja, das waren wirklich unvergessliche Weihnachten.

Ende


End file.
